High School life
by Mythical-Iaf
Summary: Iaf moved to a new school and now she has to get through high school, she has made new friends and enemies, with school work, fights and her secret can Iaf find love? or will she run away?
1. New Student

High school life

_**Chapter 1: New Student**_

"OHH SHIT!!!!"

Iaf screamed as she saw what time it was when she woke up, she flew out of bed and got dressed "oh no oh no oh no oh no!" she said over and over as she ran to the bathroom "I'm going to be late for my first day of school, damn it" she told herself as she quickly brushed her long black hair while shoving a few work books into a bag.

She threw her hairbrush on a couch and grabbed her keys, running out the door she locked it behind her before running off down the street.

When Iaf arrived everyone was going to class 'I still have to go to the principle's office' Iaf thought walking through the front door, looking around 'wherever that is' she started walking down one of the hallway's that had a sign saying that the principle's office was that way.

Looking around Iaf forgot to look in front of her and crashed into someone "what the fuck?!" the guy said as Iaf collided with him, Iaf fell on her butt and dropped her bag "ow" she said rubbing her head while looking at the guy she ran into, he had whitish/silver hair and violet eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry" Iaf apologized standing up "you better be, what the hell were you doing in my way anyway huh?" he said sounding like a stuck-up jerk to Iaf, she huffed "well sorry for standing in your way your fucking highness, next time I'll make sure to put the bloody red carpet out for you" she snapped her voice full of sarcasm, before shoving past him towards the principle's office, ignoring the stares from some of the kids that were watching her.

When Iaf finally found the principle's office she knocked and heard a voice say "come in" she opened the door to see a woman at a desk filling out some papers, she had long blond hair that she had done up in two low ponytails and she looked drunk.

The woman looked up "yes?" Iaf stepped forward "um, my name is Iaf Aros I'm starting this school today" Iaf said nervously, the woman smiled "so you're the new student, I'm Principle Tsunade" Tsunade said walking around her desk and handed Iaf some papers "here this is your schedule and a note to give to your homeroom teacher, there is also a map of the school there for you. Now your home room is 9g which is down the hall and up the stairs to your left then turn right and you'll be in the ninth corridor, your classroom will be the fifth door on the right" Tsunade informed her, Iaf nodded "thank you principle Tsunade" Iaf said as Tsunade went back to her desk, Iaf left and went down the hall looking for the stairs, she went up the stairs and found no one in the hallway which meant she was late for first period "shit, great way to start the day, late" when she found her home room she knocked getting a bit nervous.

"Yes?" a voice came from the other side of the door and Iaf opened it, she ignored the rest of the class as she walked up to the teacher and handed her the note Tsunade gave her.

As she was waiting for the teacher to finish reading the note she could feel all eyes on her, which made her more nervous "well welcome to the class Aros-san I'm your homeroom teacher Kurenai-sensei" she told Iaf before turning to the class "okay class this is our new student Aros Iaf she will be in this class from now on so be nice and Hinata, would you be kind as to show Aros-san around the school please?" Kurenai asked a girl with short dark purple hair and soft lavender eyes, the girl- Hinata- nodded "y-yes Kurenai-sensei" Iaf smiled as Kurenai told her to sit next to Hinata.

As Iaf sat down she noticed a boy sitting on the opposite side of the room that looked familiar, it was the boy she crashed into earlier.

"Okay class now on to math" the teacher piped up smiling as the class groaned and Iaf could have sworn she heard a faint "fuck" come from someone.

She had a pretty good idea who it came from too.

After a few minutes Iaf got bored and decided to talk to Hinata "Hi your name's Hinata right?" Hinata nodded "yes Aros-san" Iaf waved a hand in front of her chest "just call me Iaf-san 'cause I really hate Aros-san"

Hinata nodded "Iaf-san that sounds nice" she said smiling, Iaf laughed quietly "thanks…say Hinata-san do you want to be my friend?" Iaf asked, Hinata was shocked for a few seconds then answering "of course I'll be your friend" Iaf smiled then heard someone scoff and say "what idiots" she turned to look at the boy she ran into, leaning back on his chair like it was a vacation.

Iaf bet that he hasn't done any work and whispers "hope you fall back" and he did which caused Iaf to burst out laughing along with a few other kids.


	2. New friends and a secret

_**Chapter 2: New friends and a secret**_

"Okay class pack up and get out" Kurenai said as the bell went, Iaf packed up and went up to the teacher to hand her work in.

"Aros-san how was class? Was the work hard?" Kurenai asked taking the work from Iaf "no the work was easy and the class was fine, and can't you not call me Aros-san please I don't like it, just call me Iaf-san" Iaf replied with a smile.

"Very well Iaf-san, have a good day" Kurenai said as Iaf left.

"Iaf stopped at the door and turned around "you too Kurenai-sensei" and left.

When Iaf closed the door she looked around and noticed the boy from earlier was nowhere is sight 'who is he?" she wondered, walking towards the cafeteria.

"Iaf-san!" a voice called out from behind her and she turned to see Hinata walking towards her waving.

"Hi Hinata, watch ya doing?" Iaf asked as Hinata caught up with her "wo-would you like to h-have lunch with my friends and I?" she asked as they walked into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was big, Iaf looked around and spotted the boy she ran into yelling at someone sitting next to him who was ignoring him.

"Iaf-san you coming?" Hinata asked walking towards a big table that had some people sitting there.

Iaf ran up to Hinata and walked with her to the table, when they were close a boy with blonde hair jumped up and shouted "Hinata!" while waving madly, when the boy called out Hinata blushed a bright red.

Iaf thought the boy was an idiot and watched as the boy was pulled down by a girl with pink hair.

When they got to the table everyone looked at Iaf "um everyone this is Iaf-san, Iaf-san these are my friends, Naruto…" The blonde haired kid waved "Sakura…" the pink haired girl smiled and waved "Sasuke…" Sasuke nodded "then there's Ino, Shikamaru and Choji" the three waved in order they were called "Kiba and Shino" Kiba waved and said "Yo" and Shino nodded "we also have Gaara, Temari and Kankuro" Hinata pointed out three more people who all waved except for the red haired boy "and Lee, Tenten and Neji" Hinata finished sitting down.

"Wow that's a lot to remember but nice to meet you" Iaf said nicely.

"Come sit Iaf-san" Hinata said shifting over to give Iaf a spot, Iaf sat down next to Hinata and Neji and everyone went back to what they were doing, Ino and Sakura went back to cooing over Sasuke and Naruto glared at him, Shikamaru decided to take a nap and Choji ate a packet of chips and pulled out another packet from somewhere, Temari started an argument with Kankuro while Gaara ignored them, Lee started saying things about the power of youth to Tenten while Neji ate an apple.

Iaf decided to ask Hinata about the white haired boy, she turned to find Hinata watching Naruto with a red face "um…Hinata? Hinata…" Iaf waved her hand in front of Hinata's face but got no response "you won't get her attention for a while" Neji said turning to Iaf "oh I was just going to ask her about that boy over there" she told him pointing to the boy who was still shouting at the person sitting next to him "he's from Akatsuki, his name's Hidan" Neji said going back to his apple.

"Akatsuki?...Hidan huh" Iaf sat there wondering what Akatsuki was until she saw Sakura watching Sasuke closely "um Sakura-san why are you watching Sasuke like that?" Iaf asked and Sakura turned to her "because he's the most gorgeous looking guy there is" she stated like it was a fact "um, no offence Sasuke but not really" Iaf said shaking her head a bit.

"WHAT??!!" Sakura and Ino shouted and everyone around the table covered their ears "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" they shouted and by now everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them.

"I'm just saying, you haven't met every other guy so you can't really say that he's the best" Iaf said closing her eyes.

"Yer go Iaf-san!" Naruto cheered, Sakura and Ino glared at him.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura shouted turning back to who still had her eyes closed, Hinata leaned towards Iaf "um Ia-?"

"Shh" Iaf shushed holding her hand up, listening to something which was strange because the whole table was silent.

Iaf's eyes flew open "Sakura sit down" she said firmly, Sakura stared at her in disbelief "no why should I?" Sakura growled, Iaf frowned "Sakura down" she growled back.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Iaf kicked her leg out and made Sakura's legs give way causing her to fall onto the seat seconds before a drink can flew over her head, Iaf grabbed the can as it sailed over her own head without looking up.

Holding the can out Iaf said "if you had stayed standing this would have hit you in the back of the head" closing her eyes Iaf stood up, the can still in her hand "thanks for the gift, but you should keep it" she shouted opening her eyes, her usual blue eyes now a silvery gold..

"Allow me to return it" she said throwing the can with all her strength to a table a few feet away from them.

The people at that table ducked and the can flew over them exploding when it collided with the wall next to the table.

Iaf sat back down putting a hand on her head to stop the wave of dizziness, her eyes changing back.

"My head hurts" she said looking at the other occupants of the table who were staring at her shocked "what?" she asked confused.

"Y-you just…" Hinata trailed off pointing to the wall now soaked with soda.

"Oops" Iaf said looking around and noticing that nearly the whole cafeteria was looking at her 'everyone's staring at me…wait does that mean?' Iaf looked at the table Hidan was at to find it empty.

"How did you know that the can was going to hit Sakura?" Kiba asked leaning over the table.

"Um, I ah I-I heard them talking about throwing it" Iaf said nervously "How?" Neji asked "huh?"

"How did you hear them, they are almost five feet away and no one else heard them" Neji stated.

"I have very good hearing" Iaf explained "ever since I was little I have always been able to hear things from far away or things that are said very quietly"

"What about your eyes changing color?" Sasuke asked.

_**Ding dong ding dong**_

"That's the bell better go to class" Iaf said, getting up and leaving before anyone could say anything.

**Please review I want to know what you think, your opinion, your compliments and anything else you want to say.**


	3. Science is a blast

_**Chapter 3: Science is a blast**_

Iaf finally found the science room she was supposed to be in {she got lost} and opened the door just before class was about to start.

Iaf looked around and spotted Kiba and Shino sitting near the front, she walked up to the teacher and handed him the note from principle Tsunade.

The teacher took the note and read it, when he was finish he smiled and handed Iaf a science book "nice to meet you Iaf-san, I'm Iruka-sensei today we are working in pairs so I'll have to put you…" Iruka-sensei trailed off in thought.

Iaf was about to say something when he spoke again "right now there's only one person who's free, but he has a habit of blowing up the experiment he works on" Iruka-sensei said, Iaf smiled "that's okay, I'll do my best" she said.

Iruka nodded "okay then from now on your partner will be Deidara, he's the one up the back" Iruka-sensei said pointing to a boy up the back who was hunched over something on his desk.

Iaf nodded and walked towards the back, when she got to Kiba and Shino's table Kiba grabbed her wrist "be careful, that guy's last partner got caught in one of his blown up experiments and their arm was full on burned" he warned, Iaf smiled and nodded "thanks Kiba"

Kiba let go of her wrist and walked over to Deidara "um…excuse me" Deidara looked up at her "um, I'm your new partner my name's Iaf" Iaf said waving a little, Deidara nodded and went back to what he was doing which Iaf noticed was drawing a bird.

Iaf sat down opposite him and watched him draw "amazing" she said and Deidara looked up again confused "uh I mean the picture, you draw really well" Iaf said looking down.

Deidara smiled "thanks, un" Iaf looked at him confused "un?" she questioned.

"It's a habit I have" Deidara told her, Iaf nodded "cool"

"Okay class begin on your experiment on your work sheet" Iruka-sensei said.

Iaf looked at the sheet _'shit I can't even say the name of the experiment'_ Deidara took the sheet from her and looked at it "figures" he said putting the sheet down.

"What do you mean?" Iaf asked, Deidara looked at her "we got a boring experiment because everyone's afraid I'll blow up the class room" he pouted, Iaf grinned evilly "oh _you_ won't"

Iaf went to one of the cabinets and grabbed some chemicals and walked back to the bench.

Deidara watched her set up "hey those chemicals aren't on the list" he said looking at the chemicals then up at Iaf, Iaf looked at him smiling.

"Your eyes changed colour" he noticed staring at her, Iaf looked down and poured the chemicals into a beaker.

"This is more fun, get ready for some art" Iaf said as the beaker started shaking.

Iaf walked around the bench quickly, grabbed Deidara and pulling him down under the bench.

**BOOM!!**

"Ahhh!!" the class screamed as the classroom and the students were now painted in an array of colours.

Iaf and Deidara stood up "now that's art" Iaf whispered, Deidara looked at Iaf to see her eyes change back to their usual blue.

"Oops" she said looking at the damage.

"Deidara!" Iruka-sensei shouted walking over to their bench "what did you do this time?"

Deidara opened his mouth but Iaf cut him off "I'm sorry, this is my fault not Deidara-san's. I accidentally grabbed some wrong chemicals and Deidara-san warned me too late, he pulled me under the bench at the last second to make sure I wasn't hurt that's why we're not…um…colourful like the rest of the class, so if your going to punish anyone punish me" Iaf said standing in front of Deidara.

Iruka-sensei was shocked, no one had done that before "well, um…I want you to stay back after class to clean it up I'll let your teacher know why you're not in class" Iruka-sensei said turning around and walking back to his desk.

Deidara turned Iaf around "why did you do that?" he asked, Iaf looked at him confused "because it's the truth…well some of it is" she said.

"Yes but-"

_**Ding dong ding dong**_

"You better go to your next class" Iaf said packing up her 'colourful' experiment.

Deidara frowned but packed up and left.


	4. working can be Interesting

_**Chapter 4: Work can be interesting.**_

"Okay Iaf-san stay here for a minute while I get the thing for you to clean with" Iruka told Iaf as he left the classroom.

Iaf sighed and started picking up left out equipment, the door opened again and Iaf turned to see Sasuke and Naruto standing in the doorway with their eyes wide, a few kids looked over their shoulders to see what the hold up was.

"Uh…um…hi" Iaf said smiling nervously, Naruto's jaw dropped "Iaf-san what happened in here?" Sasuke asked looking around the room.

Iaf was about to reply when Iruka-sensei came back in "uh, class because of a mishap with my last class we are going to be working outside today" he said handing Iaf the cleaning supplies.

"I'll be back to check on you later" he said as he ushered his class out.

"Tell us what happened at 'kay" Naruto shouted over his shoulder before Iruka-sensei closed the door.

Iaf sighed again and did her hair up so it wouldn't get dirtied "Let's start with the floor" she said, grabbing her ipod Iaf randomly chose a song and grabbed a mop.

"Well let's begin" she cheered and started mopping up while dancing to her music.

After about an hour Iaf had finished the floor and was having a break.

"Wow that was…interesting" she said smiling

_Flashback_

_Iaf was mopping the floor while listening to her music, something tapped her shoulder and she whirled around tripping over the bucket of water and soaking herself from head to toe._

_Iaf looked up to see Naruto standing there holding out his hand "Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked taking his hand and pulling herself up, Naruto shrugged "Iruka-sensei was busy so he asked me to come see how you were doing" he told her "I just didn't expect you to wet your pant over it" he laughed as Iaf scowled._

_Iaf grabbed the bucket and filled it with water from one of the taps, she then walked back to Naruto and dumped it on him "now who wet their pants?" she asked smirking, Naruto stood there shocked "I would hurry up back outside if I were you, if you want to get dry that is" she said with a grin, Naruto grumbled under his breath and left._

_Iaf looked up at the clock "oh shit only forty-five minutes of class left and I've only done a third of the room" Iaf went back to cleaning only a bit faster this time_

_End Flashback_

By now Iaf had cleaned the floor, the walls and the tables all that was left were the windows and she only had ten minutes to do it.

"Let's try this" she grabbed the bucket and threw the water over the windows, the water washed away some of the colours but left a good deal of crap on there.

Iaf started scrubbing the window, hard.

When she had got to her third window the door to the classroom opened and Iaf turned to see Sasuke and two other people from the class come in holding a shit load of stuff.

"What's that?" she asked as they put the crap on the table.

"Iruka-sensei asked as to bring this stuff up, Naruto would have helped but he's still drying off" Sasuke said as he ordered through some of the stuff "uh, yer about that…he started it" Iaf said going back to her window, Sasuke gave a short laugh "I figured he'd start it" he said walking towards her, Iaf stopped scrubbing the window "look about what I said at recess-" she started but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it, to be honest I was impressed no one's ever done that before" he said smirking.

Iaf shrugged and started cleaning the window "well I'll see you at lunch" Sasuke said and left as the bell went.

"Oh I better hurry up" Iaf said and started scrubbing harder.

_**A/N: I have no idea who to pair Iaf with so I would like you to give some suggestions.**_

_**It's out of the Akatsuki and some of the boys in Hinata's group.**_

_**I don't know which boys yet I'll put that down in my next a/n.**_

_**Plz review and tell me what you think. **_


	5. Meeting the Akatsuki

_**Chapter 5: Meeting the Akatsuki**_

Iaf ran through the halls towards the cafeteria muttering "shit" over and over again, the last few windows were the hardest to clean because the chemicals were all dry making Iaf late for lunch.

Turning a corner Iaf ran straight into someone who appeared out of nowhere "Ow!" Iaf said falling back onto the ground.

"Tobi's sorry, are you ok?"

The person she ran into pulled her up and she turned around to see a boy dressed in black but what caught her attention was that the boy was wearing an orange mask covering hiss whole face, Iaf stood there speechless looking at the boy.

"Are you ok? Tobi's sorry" the boy said and Iaf shook her head, snapping back to reality "I'm fine, just a bit sore. My name's Iaf what's yours?" Iaf asked.

"Tobi" the boy said jumping up and down like a sugar-high faerie, Iaf watched thinking if this is what he usually is like.

"Oh Iaf-san do you want to be Tobi's friend?" Tobi asked and Iaf nodded smiling.

Tobi cheered "yay! Come meet Tobi's other friends" he said, then grabbed Iaf's wrist and took off towards the cafeteria dragging Iaf behind him.

Tobi burst through the cafeteria doors and Iaf could feel everyone's eyes on her and Tobi as Tobi rushed towards a table.

When they stopped Iaf bent forward and put her hands on her knees on keep herself up.

"To…bi, don't…do that…again, pl…ease" she wheezed between breaths.

"Tobi's sorry, Tobi was so exited. Tobi wanted to introduce Tobi's friends to Iaf-san" Tobi said jumping up and down again.

"Iaf-san?" A familiar voice spoke up from the table, Iaf looked up to see her blonde science partner "hi Deidara-san" she waved cheerfully.

Tobi looked at Deodara then back at Iaf "Iaf-san knows Deidara-sempei?" he asked.

Iaf nodded "yes, he's my science partner" she told them, Deidara nodded "and she blew up the science room better then I could" Deidara added with a pout, Iaf blushed.

"When we got to class the whole room was multi-coloured and there was one girl standing around with a bunch of equipment" said a boy with spiked up blue hair, Iaf's blush deepened.

"We had to work outside for class" another boy spoke up, Iaf recognized him as the boy that Hidan was shouting at last break.

Iaf skimmed the occupants of the table and noticed he wasn't there.

"Ok time to introduce, Iaf-san" Tobi said waving his hands around.

"You know Deidara-sempei, the red head next to him is Sasori-sempei" Tobi said pointing to said 'red head' who was glaring at Tobi.

"Next to Sasori-sempei is Itachi-sempei, then we usually have Pein and Konan-san but they aren't here today" Tobi said going around the table, Tobi pouted or at least Iaf thinks he did but she couldn't see his face.

"Then we have Zetsu-san" Tobi chirped happily, Iaf looked at the boy who was looking away at something.

"Then we have Kisame-san" Tobi said pointing to the blue haired boy that spoke up earlier.

"and next to him is Kakuzu-san" Tobi pointed to the other boy that spoke up, Kakuzu nodded and went back to flicking through a bunch of money, Iaf guessed he was counting them.

"And Hidan-san usually sits next to Kakuzu-san but he's not here right now for some reason Tobi does not know" Tobi said shaking his head.

Zetsu turned to face them and said "Hidan got in trouble with the teacher again so he had to stay behind, he should be back soon"

"Yay" Tobi cheered before turning to Iaf "Iaf-san come sit with us" he said holding her hands. Iaf smiled sweetly and shook her head "I would love to stay with you Tobi but I promised my friends I would explain about something that happened at recess" Iaf explained.

"Some kids in class were talking about a girl with some psychic ability, apparently she protected one of her friends from getting hit in the back of the head with a soda can and caught it without looking up when it flew over her head, then she threw it back at the people who threw it at her friend but she missed and the can hit the wall" Itachi explained pointing to the now soda stained wall, Iaf laughed nervously "and with that I'll be going, bye" she said then turned around and walked straight into someone.

"Sor-" Iaf said looking up to find out the person she ran into was Hidan "oh, it's you" she said turning away from him "that's the second time you fuckin' bumped into me" he said , Iaf looked at "yes I know and I'm sorry your highness but I forgot the red carpet, you'll have to wait 'til tomorrow for it" Iaf teased, Hidan scowled "what did you say, bitch?"

Iaf whirled around to face him, eyes flashing dangerously "what did _you_just call me?"

Hidan smirked "I called you a bitc-"

Hidan was cut off as Iaf buried her fist into his stomach "I thought so" she removed her fist and grabbed his collar and pulled him down, his face inches away from hers "don't ever call us that again" she said her eyes now silver.

Iaf let go of Hidan who slumped down to the floor gasping for the air he lost, Iaf turned to the shocked people sitting at the table "sorry for intruding on your lunch" she said before turning around and walking towards Hinata's table.

"Hi guys" she said sitting down, everyone stared at her "what?" she asked confused.

"You have some explaining to do" Naruto said everyone nodded "about what?" Iaf asked innocently, Sasuke spoke up this time "recess, the science class and that just now" he said pointing over to the Table she was just at "oh well that is easy, I bumped into Tobi on my way here and we talked and he asked me if I wanted to be his friend and I said sure, he then grabbed my wrist and dragged me all the way to that table to introduce me to his friends and vise versa" Iaf explained "and the deal with Hidan?" Tenten asked looking over at him, Iaf also looked along with a few others ah Hidan who was now sitting at the table but still holding his stomach.

"I didn't do that" Iaf said and everyone stared at her in disbelief "I suppose I should tell you guys everything" she said.

Everyone leaned a bit closer to listen.

"It all started when I was born"

"Are we going to hear your whole life story?" Naruto asked.

Sakura whacked him up-side the head "shut up Naruto"

Naruto pouted "please continue Iaf-san" Hinata said and Iaf sighed.

"Okay, well as I said it all started when I was born"

**A/N: when I typed down 'don't ever call us that again' it's not a typo, you will find out about that next chapter.**

**The boys out of Hinata's group for pairing are Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro and Lee and don't forget all the members of Akatsuki but Pein are up for pairing.**

**Plz review and tell me what you think and tell me who Iaf should be paired with.**


	6. Iaf's Past

_**Chapter 6: Iaf's Past**_

"Well when I was born I was born I twin, but she died soon after my mum named her because she was weak. My mum believed that her spirit lived on in me because I was holding on to her when she died…she had no clue how true she was when she said that bu-"

Iaf was cut off by Naruto gasping "you mean you have a ghost living in you?!" he half asked, half yelled.

Sakura smacked him up-side the head.

"Shut it Dobe, we're trying to listen" Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"Continue please Iaf-san" Neji said from his spot beside her, Iaf nodded.

"I acted like a normal child until around the time I started school , you see I had this problem that for some reason everyone just hated me at school, I don't know the reason why but I never really had friends-"

Oh my poor Iaf-chan!" someone shouted from behind Iaf making everyone jump, suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Iaf and squeezed her into a hug.

Iaf turned to see that the person hugging her was Tobi "ah Tobi? How long have you been standing there?" Iaf asked trying to pry Tobi's arms off her "since Naruto-kun's outburst" he replied, Iaf glared at Naruto who shrunk into his seat.

Iaf gave her attention back to Tobi "why were you here anyway Tobi?" Tobi let go of Iaf "Tobi wanted to asked Iaf-san why her eyes changed colour when she hit Hidan-san" he said, Iaf sighed "well you mars well sit and listen, but if you tell anybody you are a very bad boy and I won't be your friend anymore okay?" she warned him, Tobi nodded and sat down on the end of the table.

"Now no more interruptions before I begin again?" Iaf asked and everyone shook their head, Iaf nodded and continued.

"well before that nice distraction I was saying how everyone hate me, anyway um…I was always teased and most of the time I ignored it but for some reason one day some of the kids at school teased me and I just lashed out like my body wasn't under my command, I just kept hitting and kicking until they ran off crying.

Ever since then I've always felt like someone was with me even when I know I'm alone. Also ever since then my hearing and reflexes have gone up dramatically as you saw last break, that was nothing I can do much better then that.

I know that every time my sis takes over my body my eyes change to a silvery gold and I'm much more violent and mischievous, but she just wants to protect me from harm"

Iaf finished looking at the others for their reaction.

Everyone was speechless…well everyone except Tobi who was humming.

Iaf let out a breath she didn't know she was holding,

"I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Tobi yelled jumping off the table "Iaf-chan is Tobi's friend no matter what" he said hugging Iaf.

"I-I agree" Hinata said quietly.

"YER! Friends no matter what!" Naruto shouted jumping up.

"You said it blondie" Temari said as Gaara nodded, the others just nodded muttering their agreement.

"Everyone's special in their own way" Sasuke said looking at Iaf.

"We can't help but be who we are" Sakura added smiling "take these two idiots for example" Sasuke muttered indicating Tobi and Naruto.

"We will stay friends with the power of youth!" Lee spoke up before Naruto could yell at Sasuke, Iaf giggled.

"We're all different but that's what makes it fun" Kiba said with a huge grin.

"You guys mean it?" Iaf asked surprised

"Of course!" most of the group said while the rest just nodded.

"Yer and Iaf-san's friends with the Akatsuki too, most of them like you for being able to stand up to Hidan-san and Deidara-sempei likes anyone who can make a big bang better then him, which no one's done before and Tobi just likes Iaf-san for who she is" Tobi said still holding onto Iaf.

"Akatsuki?" Iaf wondered, Tobi nodded "yep Tobi and Tobi's friends make up the Akatsuki" he explained in a sing song voice.

"That's cool" Iaf said smiling.

_**Ding dong ding dong!**_

"Well I have P.E now, does anyone else have P.E now?" Iaf asked standing up.

"Yep that's the one class all of us have together" Naruto cheered.

"Really?" Iaf asked and the others nodded.

"Cool" she replied

"Let's go then" Sasuke said standing up.

"Sure" Iaf said helping Hinata up.


	7. PE class DodgeBall

_**Better do that crappy Disclaimer thing even thou its obvious I don't own the Naruto characters so here it is.**_

_**I do not own any Naruto characters just Iaf and Hikari. **_

_**Chapter 7: P.E class-Dodgeball**_

As they were walking towards the school gym Iaf was blocking out Naruto's one-sided argument with Sasuke and thinking how to keep her sister dormant, for P.E is one of her favourite subjects.

"-f? Iaf?!"

Iaf snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see everyone looking at her, she stopped "um…did someone call me?" she asked, Kiba laughed "man you were really out of it weren't you?" he asked "well anyway, we're here" he added before Iaf could reply.

Iaf looked up at the building they were standing in front of "wow it's huge"

"You coming?" Sakura called out and Iaf looked back over to her friends who were now walking through the front door.

"Coming!"

Iaf walked up to the door and opened it, closing the door Iaf looked around the gym which looked even bigger on the inside.

It looked like one huge empty room with a small stage against the far wall which her friends were now sitting on, walking towards them she noticed no one else was around "are we the only ones in this class?" she asked sitting down next to Tenten and Temari.

"Ha I wish" Kankuro said standing behind the girls "what do you mean?" Iaf asked him as he sat down behind them, Iaf swiveled around to face him "we have four other people in this class and the teacher who would give you a thousand laps as a good job present" he said making Iaf's jaw drop "your kidding, what idiot would do a thousand laps?" she asked as Hinata, Sakura and Ino joined in their little circle "that idiot" Tenten said pointing to Lee who was doing push-ups.

"and if you can convince Naruto you'll get stronger if you do it, he'll be gone in a flash" Sakura said laughing "yer but he only lasts about 20 laps" Ino added.

Iaf giggled "hey what about that lazy idiot though…" Temari growled pointing to Shikamaru who was lieing down asleep, or so Iaf thought "he won't even do a fifth of a lap without giving up" she said throwing her sports bag at him, hitting him on the head.

"Ow what was that for, woman?" he said getting up, Temari went over to him and grabbed her bag "you plan on doing anything today?" she asked him, he shrugged "probably not, you didn't need to hit me for that though?"

Temari shrugged and walked back over to the little group, sitting down Iaf giggled "ever heard of you hurt the ones you love?" she asked Temari who blushed slightly before snapping "I don't love that buffoon!"

"Okay" she said holding up her hands in mock surrender "anyway who are the other four people in this class?"

"They are members of the Akatsuki" Gaara spoke up causing everyone to jump "oh Gaara, we didn't see you there" Kankuro said holding his hand over his heart and looking behind him.

"Obviously" Gaara said before walking off.

"Well like Gaara said they are out of the Akatsuki group" Sakura said recovering first "well I don't think Tobi is one of them" Iaf said with a small smile.

"W-why do y-you say that I-Iaf-san?" Hinata asked, Iaf turned towards her "well I think that if Tobi was in this class, when I said I had P.E he probably would have jumped up and down shouting that he had the same class as me" Iaf explained shrugging "but that's my guess"

"Well speak of the devils" Tenten said as the front door opened up and Iaf heard one voice she did not want to hear.

"So where the fuck is the damn teacher?"

Iaf turned around to see Hidan standing there with Itachi, Kisame and Sasori.

She thought about hiding behind Kankuro (he was the tallest one closest to her) but decided to try another direction.

"Hey Hidan!" she yelled out waving, Hidan looked over towards her and Iaf could have sworn his eyes widened "I didn't know you were in this class, looks like we'll be together for the rest of school today" she said with a smile, Hidan said something to the others that no one on the stage could hear, no one but Iaf of course "want to repeat that?!" she yelled and he jumped – along with everyone else on the stage – Iaf jumped off the stage and walked towards him "Hidan that's not a nice thing to say, what did I tell you would happen if you called me that again?" she asked him.

When she was right in front of him the door burst open causing Iaf to fall backwards on her bum in shock.

"Hello my youthful students, let's begin our fun filled class" someone shouted from behind Hidan who turned around and growled "you bloody idiot, are you trying to give me a damn heart attack"

The person stepped around Hidan and Iaf saw that the man looked a hell of a lot like Lee, the Lee look-alike looked down and saw Iaf "ah you must be my new youthful student Iaf-san right?" he asked and Iaf nodded "well welcome, I'm your youthful P.E teacher Guy-sensei" He introduced himself then walked over to the others on the stage who were watching what was happening by the door.

"Next time don't fall on your ass" Hidan teased walking past Iaf, Iaf grabbed his foot and pulled as he walked past causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Next time don't fall flat on your face" she teased back, Hidan got up, growled at her then walked off with Sasori close behind "jerk" she muttered.

"You're telling us" a voice said from behind Iaf, she turned around to find Kisame holding out his hand for her and Itachi beside him.

Iaf smiled and took the offered hand "thank you" she said as she was pulled to her feet, Kisame grinned "no prob, I just knew that Itachi is to stubborn to do it" he said laughing until he saw the glare Itachi was giving him, Iaf shivered at the glare 'that's scary' she thought, Itachi noticed her shiver and turned towards her "ignore him" he said before walking towards the others.

Kisame pouted as Iaf giggled "well at least he didn't yell or curse like Hidan" Iaf said trying to cheer him up, Kisame smiled "you know, I just can't see Itachi doing that" they laughed.

"Iaf-san! Kisame-san! Over here please" Guy-sensei shouted and they ran over.

Once they joined the group the teacher explained what they were going to do "okay my youthful class today we are going to test our reflexes in a game of dodge ball" everyone cheered, except Iaf who felt Hikari (her sister's spirit) jump for joy, there was no controlling her now dodge ball was Hikari's favourite sport.

"Iaf-san, is something wrong?" Kisame asked from beside her, Iaf looked up at him smiling and shook her head "I'm just not good at this game at all" she said with a chuckle, Kisame nodded "well let's do our best"

"okay class, I'll call out your name and then give you a number of either 1 or 2, team 1 will stand on my right, team 2 my left, everyone got that?" he explained and everyone nodded.

"Ok Iaf-san team one…" Iaf nodded and went over to the teachers right "Temari, Neji and Kiba 1" the three nodded and walked over to Iaf.

"Naruto, Lee and Kankuro Team 2" Kankuro nodded, Lee shouted "yes Guy-sensei" and Naruto…

"Woohoo! Let's go!" he shouted standing on the other side of the teacher.

"How does he choose the teams?" Iaf asked Temari who was standing beside her.

"He just picks them randomly" Temari replied shrugging.

Iaf nodded and watched as Ino and Sakura walked over to the other team bickering.

"Hinata, team 1 with Shino and um…Sasuke"

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Ino shouted making Iaf snicker, when Sasuke came over she tapped him on the shoulder "I don't think your girlfriends like you being against them" she teased, Sasuke shot her a glare "they are not my girlfriends" he growled, Iaf laughed "you should save your anger for the game" she told him before turning back to the teacher to see him tell Tenten, Choji and Gaara to go on the opposite team and Shikamaru to come to them, which left the Akatsuki members.

Guy-sensei turned to the four boys "now boys I know your competitive but this is a game, which means I want injuries kept to a minimal okay/" he watched as the boys nodded "good now Sasori and Kisame are on team 1, Itachi and Hidan team 2"

"WOOHOO!" Iaf cheered.

"Why are you so happy?" Kiba asked, Iaf turned towards him "because now I have a reason to hit Hidan in the face with a ball" she said smirking.

Everyone went to their sides of the court, team 1 on the right and team 2 on the left.

They had three balls on each side Temari, Kisame and Kiba started with the balls on the right and Lee, Hidan and Sakura started with the balls on the left.

Guy-sensei raised his arm and everyone got ready, they stood there waiting for the signal…

"BEGIN!!"

**A/N: the Iaf pairing contest is like this:**

**Itachi-2**

**Tobi-2**

**Hidan-2**

**Deidara-1**

**Everyone else is on zero, but don't worry the contest will only go for the next two chapters.**

**Plz review and give me more pairings, love to know what you think**


	8. Let the battle begin

_**Chapter 8: Let the battle begin**_

"BEGIN!!"

Ball started flying all over the court, Iaf watched as Shikamaru got hit straight away because he didn't even bother to dodge the ball.

Iaf felt something coming towards her and jumped to the left as a ball flew through the air next to her, she heard an annoying voice curse as the ball missed her.

"Basterd" she muttered and picked up the ball that was thrown at her, she threw it and it hit Ino in the stomach.

Ino walked off the field to join Choji who got hit when the game started.

"Iaf-san watch out!"

Someone grabbed Iaf's wrist and pulled her out of he way seconds before a ball shot through the place she was standing, Iaf turned to see it was Kisame that pulled her out of the way "t-thanks Kisame-san"

"No prob" he said grinning, Iaf smiling sweetly and turned towards the other team, her smile turning into an evil grin.

"It's my turn now!" she cheered getting everyone's attention, everyone turned to see her eyes silvery gold.

'Shit' was what everyone from Naruto's group thought.

"What the?" Kisame wondered as Iaf picked up a ball still grinning.

"Oi, Hidan catch!" she shouted then threw the ball at him, Hidan wasn't paying attention like the others and when she called out to him he turned towards her and the ball hit him in the face.

"Score!" Iaf cheered before bursting out laughing, she dodged the ball Hidan threw at her in anger still laughing.

"Wow no one has ever gotten Hidan out before" Sasori commented, dodging a couple of balls in the process.

After a few minutes Neji got hit protecting Hinata but Hinata got hit later on by Tenten.

Kiba and Shino went for Itachi but when they got close Itachi gave them a death glare which made them flinch long enough to be hit by someone else.

Temari got hit by Kankuro who then got hit by Iaf who quickly dodged a ball thrown at her by Naruto.

Sasuke ran towards Itachi, then something shocking happened…

Itachi moved.

He dodged the ball Sasuke threw at him then he ran towards Sasuke and hit him with a ball he pulled out of nowhere.

Sasuke stormed off and everyone looked at Itachi in shock.

Sakura snapped out of it first and threw a ball at Iaf, Iaf lifted her hand and caught the ball without looking at it, Sakura looked at Iaf in disbelief before walking off the field.

Lee and Tenten teamed up to take out Kisame, Tenten and Lee ran towards him and Kisame threw a ball at Tenten hitting her.

When he hit Tenten, Lee threw a ball at him which clipped him in the shoulder.

"Dammit" he growled as he walked off the field.

"Ha ha!" Hidan yelled from his spot on the sidelines, Kisame turned towards him "Shut up, at least I didn't get out by a girl, at the beginning" he teased, Hidan blushed a little before growling "you wanna say that again?"

Kisame opened his mouth to reply when Temari shouted "shut up"

Iaf turned to her "thank you, I was getting a headache"

She then threw a ball at Gaara hitting him in the stomach, she stood there panting as her eyes changed back to their normal blue.

She looked up at Itachi and Lee who were slightly panting _'so now she lets me play' _she thought.

Sasori tapped her on the shoulder and held a ball out in front of her "use this to deflect theirs" he told her as she took it.

"Okay" she stood up straight and got pulled forward into Sasori as a ball flew towards her missing her by inches.

"Uh…thanks" she said stepping back as she blushed a light pink.

"Concentrate" he told her, she nodded and turned to the opposite team.

For the next ten minutes they threw balls and dodged them.

No one got out because they were good at things, Lee was really fast so it was hard to get a shot at him.

Itachi would stand in one spot until a ball was thrown at him, then he would dodge it and throw one back.

Sasori and Iaf would dodge and throw whenever they had a chance.

_**Ding dong ding dong!**_

"All right class today's match is a draw" Guy-sensei announced and the class cheered, (they were happy they didn't lose).

Hinata, Temari, Neji and Sasuke walked up to Iaf.

"W-Well done I-Iaf-san" Hinata stammered.

"it wasn't that good" Iaf replied, Temari laughed "are you kidding, any team that has gone against Hidan and Itachi have always lost" she told her, the boys nodded.

"And being able to get Hidan out was amazing" Neji added, Iaf looked down at her feet "but you didn't do that did you?" Sasuke asked, Iaf looked up and shook her head "it was Hikari, my sister"

"That would explain the sudden change of ability" Neji said and the others nodded understanding what he meant.

"Okay class you can leave now"

The class left and Iaf walked out of the gym.


	9. The Walk Home

**Chapter 9: The walk home**

Iaf found out her house was the same way as Naruto's, Hinata's, Tenten's and Kiba's.

As they were walking Tenten decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Iaf-san that was cool, you can really dodge" she said looking over at said girl.

"Yer that was cool, how did you move so quick?" Naruto asked, Iaf stopped walking "well it wasn't me it was Hikari" she told them looking up at the sky.

"Hikari?" Kiba questioned, Iaf looked at him and nodded "my sisters spirit"

"Ohh" Naruto, Tenten and Kiba chorused, Hinata was told earlier so she was the only one who didn't react.

"Because I have Hikari inside me, some of my senses and abilities have doubled, like my sense of hearing and my ability to dodge and speed" Iaf explained, Naruto looked as confused as an idiot being told long scientific words "Naruto you don't understand do you?" she asked and Naruto shook his head, Iaf sighed and started walking again "what I mean is I can run faster, hear better and react to thins quicker then a normal human does" she said trying to put it as simple as she can.

"Oh I get it now" Naruto said grinning.

Iaf giggled a little and kept walking.

A little further ahead the road branched out into three paths, one going left, one going straight ahead and one going right (like a crossroad)

When they reached the branch of paths a little white dog came running up to them from the right pathway, Kiba bent down "hey boy, come to pick me up again?" he asked as the dog jumped into his arms, Iaf giggled as the dog barked in response to Kiba's question.

"So who is this little guy?" she asked, Kiba turned towards her "this is Akamaru, he's my dog" he answered as Iaf pat Akamaru.

"Well we got to go, see ya tomorrow" Naruto called out as he and Hinata walked down the left path.

"Yer I should go too, bye" Tenten said before walking down the pathway to the right, Iaf waved and turned to Kiba "do you go down this way?" he asked pointing to the middle pathway, Iaf nodded "cool let's go" he said grinning, he put Akamaru down and started walking, Akamaru following at his heels.

As they walked Kiba talked some more about P.E. "You were really good, I mean at the beginning you sucked, no offence"

Iaf smiled slightly "that's fine I do suck at it"

Kiba grinned "but then you were amazing, you were dodging and throwing like you had been doing it for years" he went on, waving his arms around dramatically as Iaf giggled.

"No I haven't been doing it for years, Hikari just loves Dodgeball" she said.

"Oh okay, but near the end you changed back how come?" he asked.

"Whenever one of us is exhausted the other one takes over, she got tired from all the dodging and stuff so she gave control to me" Iaf explained, Kiba nodded slowly taking it all in.

Akamaru barked and Kiba put him on his head, Iaf laughed "you look so funny like that, it's kinda cute" she said giggling, Kiba blushed a little

"Just like when all the girls thought you were _kinda cute _when Sasori pulled you into him" he teased and it was Iaf's turn to blush.

Seeing Iaf go red Kiba laughed which made Iaf's blush deepen.

"Don't worry about it Iaf-san, Sasori only does that sometimes so he isn't the last one on the field" Kiba reassured her, Iaf nodded "but why only the girls?" she asked a bit confused, Kiba grinned "I think most of the boys were angry with Sasori getting you embarrassed" he told her.

"O~kay" she replied even more confused, Kiba sighed "look now that your our friend, if someone embarrasses you the others are going to get defensive" he explained.

"Oh, okay and you don't have to call me Iaf_-san _after all you're my friend and it kinda makes me confused because I'm not used to my name being called with honorifics, I feel like everyone's calling me their son" Iaf said stopping again.

"Really? Where are you from?" Kiba asked stopping beside her.

"Just some little town in England but I learned a lot of Japanese because it was my favourite subject" Iaf said with a small smile as she moved forward to pat Akamaru (still on Kiba's head)

"So why did you move?" Kiba asked as Iaf patted Akamaru, Iaf's smile faltered for a second but Kiba caught it.

"I just needed to get away that's all, a change in scenery" Iaf replied, a fake smile in place "well this is my house" she added pointing to the house behind her.

"Really? My house is just down the street" Kiba replied, Iaf nodded and turned around walking to the two-story house "I'll see you tomorrow" she called over her shoulder.

"I'll come pick you up and we can walk to school with Naruto, Hinata and Tenten" Kiba told her and Akamaru backed as if to say 'see you tomorrow', Iaf turned around and smiled "okay, I would like that thank you"

Kiba grinned and took Akamaru off his head and put him back on the ground "I'll be here at around 8:30, Okay?"

Iaf nodded and opened the front door "um, Kiba can you not tell anyone that I came from England, I'll tell the others when I'm ready its just something that can not get around" she asked turning back to Kiba "Sure, come on Akamaru let's go" he said running down the street "see you tomorrow Iaf-Chan" he added halfway down the street.

"Iaf-Chan? That's not what I meant but I guess it's okay" Iaf said to her self as she entered the house.

"I'm home!" she called out as she took off her shoes and a young teenaged girl with shoulder length brown hair came out of one of the rooms and walked over to Iaf.

"Welcome home Dutchess"

**A/N: I want more reviews and I'm going to leave Iaf's dating contest open till the end of the next chapter so get your votes in, so far we have:**

**Hidan – 3**

**Deidara – 3**

**Tobi – 3**

**Itachi – 2**

**Everyone else zero, so it's out of these four people folks, vote for one of these guys to date Iaf.**


	10. Dutchess Iaf

2

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 10: Dutchess Iaf**

Iaf sighed "Shadow, I've told you not to call me that here" the girl Shadow bowed "I'm sorry milady" she apologized, Iaf smiled and waved it off "don't worry about it and you know that when we're alone you can call me Iaf"

"Yes Iaf" Shadow said smiling

"What are friends for" Iaf replied with a grin, Shadow bowed "your mother came up on the screen just before you arrived, I told her you were in the shower" she said still bowed.

"Shit" Iaf said before taking off upstairs, she opened her wardrobe, pulled out an elegant dress and put it on.

Iaf rushed back downstairs, she stopped at the door of a room near the back of the house, taking a deep breath she entered the room.

"Hello mother" she greeted the big TV screen, the woman on the screen smiled at her, the woman looked like Iaf but where as Iaf hair is waist-length her mums is shoulder-length and has green eyes where as Iaf's is blue.

"What did you do today, dear?" she asked, Iaf walked to the middle of the room "I practiced my princess duties and I did a few puzzles to pass the time, I was going to read a book after my shower but you called" Iaf replied, her mother smiled "that's good, how's Hikari?"

"She's okay, she doesn't come out much because there's nothing fun to do as she puts it, but Shadow hardly sees her so I don't think she likes staying cooped up" Iaf's mother nodded slowly taking it all in "um mother, I would like to raise the matter of me attending a school her-"

"NO!" Iaf's mother cut her off.

"But mother-"

"No, you are here in this country to be protected from _him, _you cannot leave the house, you can't draw _his _attention by going around a school where someone could recognize you, I won't have a repeat of Australia, this discussion ends here, now please leave I must talk to Shadow" Iaf's mum ordered.

"Yes mother" Iaf said bowing, she turned and left without a word, she walked up to her room and began to get changed.

"Shadow, has she left the house today?" Iaf's mother asked once Iaf left the room, Shadow stood up and walked to the spot where Iaf was standing before.

"No Lady Afina, she has been home all day" Shadow lied as she curtsied, Afina smiled "that's good, well please make sure she doesn't leave the house at all" Afina ordered, Shadow nodded "yes milady"

"I do care for her, more then anything in the world" Afina admitted with a sad smile, Shadow smiled "I know milady"

Afina nodded and the screen went black.

Shadow left the room and watched as Iaf put her shoes on "Iaf where are you going?" she asked, Iaf turned to her "I saw a park on the way to school this morning, I want to check it out" Iaf replied.

"Afina-sama has ordered me to make sure you don't leave the house…" Shadow trailed off as Iaf burst out laughing "then she won't leave the house" Iaf replied her back to Shadow as she opened the door, Shadow shook her head with a smirk "be careful Hikari" she said, Iaf turned towards Shadow, her eyes silvery gold "you always do know when I come out, don't ya" she stated, Shadow shrugged then turned around "of course, Iaf's my best friend. I would know when she isn't acting like herself, you also talk about Iaf like she's a completely different person so it's not hard to tell…now weren't you going to the park?" Shadow asked with a smile, she heard an amused 'humph' from behind her before Hikari answered "sure see ya Shad" and left.

Iaf smirked as Hikari gave her control, she ran down a street with a smile on her face, she decided to wear shorts and a t-shirt today, she also had her hair down under a cap "time for some fun" she cheered.

When she arrived at the park she sat on one of the empty swings and watched as some little kids ran around playing tag.

After a while she got off and sat down in the shade against a tree and rested her head against it "dammit I hate lying to mum but why can't I go out, I mean _he's _on the other side of the world and the only reason _he _found me in Australia is because mum sent like 20 bodyguards with me" she growled to herself, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"IAF-SAN!" Iaf snapped her eyes open and on instinct flung her fist out, hitting the boy in front of her.

"Ow!" he shouted holding his cheek, Iaf looked up at the boy who now supported a pink fist mark on his cheek "oh sorry Naruto-kun you scared me, what are you doing here?" she asked getting up and stretching.

"Just Naruto will do and my next door neighbors kid wanted to come here so he asked if I could come with him" Naruto said pointing to a little boy with brown hair that was playing with the kids Iaf saw earlier "what's his name?" Iaf asked, Naruto sat down and looked over at the kids "I'll introduce ya, Oi Konohamaru!"

The little boy stopped playing and ran over to them "yer boss?"

"I want you to meet a friend, this is Iaf-san, Iaf-san this brat is the kid I was talking about Konohamaru" Naruto said, Iaf smiled and bent down to Konohamaru's level "it's nice to meet you"

Konohamaru grinned "so you're a friend of the bosses huh?" he asked, Iaf looked confused "boss?" she asked, Konohamaru nodded "yer Naruto" he said pointing to Naruto.

"Oh, yes I'm a friend of Naruto" she answered, then looked at the sky to notice it getting dark "oh no, I have to go, bye Konohamaru-kun, see ya at school tomorrow Naruto" Iaf called out as she ran off home.

**A/N: I've decided to close the voting when I put chapter 12 up so hurry to get your vote in before it closes, plz review so I know what you think.**


	11. The Next Morning

**Chapter 11: the next Morning**

The next morning Iaf got up early and picked up her school uniform, it was a light blue t-shirt and a dark blue and black skirt.

Once she was dressed she put her hair up in its usual ponytail then walked downstairs for breakfast.

Shadow had use a whole loft of bread for toast _'she overdid it again' _Iaf thought as she took a few pieces off the top.

Iaf stood as someone knocked on the door "I got it Shadow!" she called out as she walked to the front door, she opened it to Kiba "hey, please say you're hungry" Iaf asked as she let Kiba and Akamaru in, he gave her a confused look as he slowly nodded.

"Great, well you can have some toast, I've got lots to spare" she told him, "well I guess we can stay for a little while, we're a bit early so the others won't be there yet" Kiba said following Iaf to the dining room, he froze when he saw the mini mountain of toast causing Akamaru to bump into the back of his legs "you weren't kidding when you said you had lots to spare" he said as they sat down.

"Well I know how much Iaf-sama loves her toast but I got a bit carried away" Shadow explained as she entered the room, Akamaru walked up to her, he circled around her sniffing "Kiba, Akamaru, this it my friend Shadow, she came with me from England and is now living with me, Shadow, this is one of my new friends from school Kiba-" Akamaru sat in front of Shadow and barked "and this is Kiba's dog Akamaru" Iaf continued giggling, Iaf and Kiba grabbed some toast as Shadow gave Akamaru some water and toast before exiting the room.

After a few minutes Shadow came back in "Iaf-sama, its 8:45a-"

"Crap! We're late!" Kiba shouted getting uo, he shoveled the rest of his half eaten toast in his mouth.

"What?!" Iaf jumped up and raced upstairs to grab her school bag, when she came back down she said good bye to Shadow and raced out the door with Kiba and Akamaru hot on her heels.

"The others would have left five minutes ago" Kiba called out when he caught up.

"So…if we keep running, we'll catch up?" Iaf asked looking back, Kiba nodded "I think so, yer"

Iaf and Kiba ran down the street, once they got to the crossroad they stopped for a few seconds "they're not…here, damn" Kiba panted, Iaf grabbed a bottle of water out of her bag and handed it to Kiba "thanks" he said and took it, when he handed it back, Iaf put it in her bag "ready to go?" she asked, Kiba nodded and they took off down the path towards the school.

About a block away from the crossroad Iaf and Kiba spotted a familiar blonde head in the distance with two others "look there they are" Iaf called out, looking back at Kiba she noticed something missing "where's Akamaru?"

"He only comes to the crossroad then he turns and heads home until the end of school" Kiba replied, Iaf nodded "they're a bit to far, how do we get them to stop?" she asked, Kiba grinned "I'll yell, out of all of us, my voice is loudest" he told her, they stopped "here goes…Naruto!!" he shouted, Iaf covered her ears because of her sensitive ears his shouting is much louder then it sounds.

Naruto stopped before shaking his head and continuing on, Kiba looked shocked "that idiot…NARUTO!" he tried again but ending up with the same results "damn I'm not loud enough" Kiba growled cursing.

Iaf thought for a moment "allow me to try" she cleared her throat "NARUTO YOU BAKA, BEHIND YOU! OI TENTEN! HINATA!!" she yelled as loud as she could, Kiba covered his ears.

Naruto, Hinata and Tenten turned around and Iaf waved before going into a coughing fit "Iaf?!" Kiba exclaimed, bending down to help her.

"I'm okay" she said smiling weakly, the others ran up to them "Iaf-san, are you ok?!" they asked, Iaf nodded still smiling as she stood up "sorry we're late guys, I distracted Kiba with a mountain load of toast" she said, they gave her confused looks before shrugging "I'm glad you came now otherwise you would have been really late" Tenten said "we don't want that now do we" Iaf said before laughing.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Naruto cheered and they started off towards school.


	12. Meet the Sound Group and English class

**Chapter 12: Meeting the Sound Group and English Class**

_**I don't own Naruto and the gang**_

"Hey Iaf-san, what class have you got?" Tenten asked as they walked through the gate into the school yard "you don't have to call me Iaf-san, we're friends" she said as she pulled out her timetable from her pocket "um…English" she added, her eyes skimming over the paper "cool, Kiba and I have that class too" Tenten said excitedly "I have to put my stuff in my new locker, I'll meet you at class" Iaf said walking away from the group "hey Iaf-chan, do you know the way?" Kiba shouted, Iaf spun around "yep" she replied, Kiba grinned and ran off after Tenten.

Iaf smiled and turned around, bumping into someone, she stumbled a few steps back and looked up to see a group of people that were looking at her "sorry" she said looking down, one of the people came up to her "who's this girl? I haven't seen her before, do you know who she is Sakon?" the person in front of her asked, Iaf looked up and took a few steps back at how close the person was.

Iaf couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, they had silvery grey hair that covered most of their eyes and it looked like they had green lipstick on.

"No Ukon never, you guys?" the person Iaf assumed to be Sakon stepped forward, he looked exactly like the one already standing in front of Iaf who she assumed to be Ukon.

The others shook their heads "um… are you girls?" Iaf asked the two in front of her, their jaws dropped "w-wh-what?! Of course not! We're boys!" they shouted in unison, Iaf blinked before shouting back "don't yell at me! I only asked because you're more girly looking then Deidara-san!" she yelled "I mean you look like you're wearing lipstick" she added.

A girl (Iaf was sure this time) burst out laughing "this fucking girl's got guts!" she said with a grin, another boy stepped forward, he had grey hair pulled up into a high ponytail and wore glasses, Iaf began to feel a little crowded "hi my name is Kabuto, what's yours?" Kabuto asked, Iaf looked from the two scowling girly boys to Kabuto "I'm Iaf, I just started school here yesterday" Iaf replied.

"Well welcome to Hidden Leaf High" he said.

_**Ding dong ding dong**_

"Damn, I'll have to put my crap away at recess, I have to go to class, bye" Iaf said turning around.

"Iaf-san wait, what class do you have now?" Kabuto asked, Iaf looked at him confused "English, why?"

"Tayuya has that too, can she go with you?" he asked, Iaf nodded slowly.

Tayuya looked like she was about to protest but a boy standing next to her whispered in her ear, he had white hair and jade green eyes, when he finished Tayuya smiled "ok Iaf-san let's go, I'll get you there on time" she said grabbing Iaf's arm, Iaf ran along as Tayuya dragged her to class.

"Made it" Tayuya said as she dragged Iaf through the open door "see, told ya I could get you here on time" she added, Iaf stood there with her hands on her knees, panting "th-thank y-you" she panted, Tayuya laughed "no prob" she said.

"Iaf-chan?" Iaf looked up to her left to see the whole class looking at her or Tayuya, Iaf saw Kiba and Tenten looking at her in worry, she also spotted Kakuzu and Zetsu but they were looking at Tayuya, well more like glaring in Iaf's opinion.

"Why are they looking at us?" Iaf whispered, Tayuya grinned and whispered back "we did just run into the classroom" she replied before going to her desk, Iaf walked up to the teachers desk and handed her a note stating who she was and that she was now in the class _'yay my last day with these stupid notes' _she mentally cheered as she teacher read the note, the teacher looked up and handed Iaf a textbook "since you seem to know Tayuya, there is a spare seat next to her if you want to sit there" the teacher said, Iaf nodded "sure"

"Iaf-san how much English do you know?"

"Just the basis" Iaf replied, the teacher nodded "well I'm Miss Shizune, because this is your first day I won't call on you, you can just sit, listen and learn" Shizune instructed, Iaf nodded again and walked over to Tayuya's desk "you sitting next to me, cool" Tayuya said as Iaf put her stuff down next to her, Iaf nodded and smiled.

"Are you doing anything in class today?"

Iaf shook her head "no, I only know the basics so the teacher told me to sit and listen today" Iaf explained, she looked over at Kiba and Tenten to find them passing notes with each other, she then looked over at the two Akatsuki members to find them talking quietly with each other, Iaf got curious so she decided to find out what they were talking about.

Iaf closed her eyes and concentrated on her hearing, she blocked out all the other voices and focused on Kakuzu's and Zetsu's voices.

"Do you…they…planning another…?" Zetsu asked, _'damn I can't get all of it' _Iaf thought as she listened.

"…wonder…she…this, what…think?" Kakuzu asked.

"She…Tobi's…they could…using her…secrets of…but…what…happen if…them that…knows anything?" Zetsu replied "you…Tobi's gonna…really…if anything…his new…" Kakuzu murmured.

"Yer, we…get…from them…going to…loud…hands, not…I'm…to…her" Zetsu said.

"Me too, but…think…believe…people…met, we'll…Tobi…Deidara…to her" Kakuzu replied.

"Ok fine, I'll ask Tobi at recess" Zetsu said a bit louder signaling the end of the conversation, Iaf opened her eyes _'was that me they were talking about? On second thought what __were__ they talking about, planning, using someone, secrets, Tobi and Deidara-san? Damn I wish I got the whole conversation' _Iaf wondered "hey Iaf-san what's wrong?" Tayuya asked, Iaf looked at her "nothing, just thinking"

"Oh, ok… so you started school yesterday, do you have any friends?"

Iaf gave Tayuya a confused look "yes, I have Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Temari, well the whole table really and Tobi, Deidara-san and Kisame-san" Iaf said ticking her fingers off as she named them.

"That's a lot of friends made in one day" Tayuya commented, Iaf shrugged "well Hinata introduced me to the rest of the group at recess and we all became friends at lunch" she explained.

"I know that group but the last three you mentioned aren't in it are they?" Tayuya asked, Iaf shook her head "no, they're from Akatsuki" she said giggling, Tayuya grinned when Iaf wasn't looking.

"That's a fair sized group, are they the only ones you know?" she asked, Iaf gave her a confused look "no, I've met all of them but two. Tobi introduced me to them at lunch yesterday, but by then I already knew Deidara-san and that idiot Hidan.

Deidara-san is my science partner and I literally ran into Hidan before school even started, come to think of it he was the first person I met in this school… not a very good first impression" Iaf said with a small smile.

Tayuya laughed "I've heard him shout in the cafeteria, hey I don't know much about that group, could you tell me more about it?" she asked innocently, Iaf put a finger on her lips as she thought "I know Tobi's hyperactive, Deidara-san loves to blow things up and Hidan-san hates to lose and is a jerk, but that's probably just the way he is.

Anyway I um, don't really know anything else because it was my first day and I didn't pay much attention to people…but Hikari might know more, she's always looking out for me so she pays a lot of attention to people I talk to" she said "why are you interested in the Akatsuki anyway?" she asked looking over at Tayuya.

"They sound interesting that's all" Tayuya said quickly but Iaf took no notice of it.

"You two, Tayuya-san, Iaf-san, stop talking unless you want to share with the rest of the class" Shizune shouted, everyone looked at them.

Iaf smiled "sure, we were talking about my first day and all my fri-"

Iaf was cut off as Tayuya put her hand over Iaf's mouth "we'll stop" she said, Iaf nodded confused.

The rest of class Iaf did not speak once.

**A/N: The voting is now closed and the winner is Hidan, thank you to everyone who voted I appreciate it, I'll put the next chap up soon so keep your eyes peeled and review.**


	13. Confusion and truth

_**Chapter 13: Confusion and truth?**_

Iaf slowly walked to the cafeteria in a bad mood because using her advanced hearing causes a huge headache for she can't stop it until a few hours later, only Hikari could use it with no problems, at the end of class Tayuya left saying she needed to catch up with her friends and would see her later, as Iaf walked she tried to piece together the conversation she had 'overheard' between Kakuzu and Zetsu.

Once she got to the cafeteria Kiba and Tenten came up to her with worried faces "what's wrong?" she asked trying to tune out the other voices while keeping her headache to a minimal, Kiba looked at Tenten and back before saying "the Sound group"

"The Sound group? What's that?" she asked putting a hand to her head "can't people shut the hell up" she whispered to herself, resisting the urge to scream.

Kiba looked at her with wide eyes "you don't know?!" he half asked, half shouted, his loud voice sent Iaf over the edge.

"AHHH!" she screamed, Tenten and Kiba jumped back.

Iaf bent over breathing heavily "I-Iaf?" Tenten said quietly, Iaf looked up to find everyone looking at her and Kiba and Tenten standing in front of her shocked and scared "I-I'm sorry" she said to them and ran out of the cafeteria before they could reply.

Iaf ran outside away from the school buildings, she stopped on a hill on the opposite side of the school oval, thankfully everyone seemed to eat lunch inside so there was no one around.

Iaf laid down on the hill, letting the sun shine in her face as her headache raged.

Sighing she closed her eyes as she thought over everything that happened this morning.

After a few minutes a shadow came over Iaf's face "Iaf-san?"

Iaf opened her eyes to see Tobi standing in front of her, she sighed and sat up "hi Tobi"

Tobi plopped onto the ground beside Iaf "are you okay Iaf-san?"

"I don't know Tobi, I honestly don't know" Iaf sighed (she's doing that a lot).

"I lied when I told everyone that I could do way more with my hearing (A/N: in ch.6), I could hear them fine because they wear not worried about being quiet.

The truth is I have to really concentrate to join Hikari's and my hearing and after that I had a major headache so I snapped, I didn't mean to yell but its killing me" she explained.

"But everyone was acting weird today though, first Tenten and Kiba gave me these wired looks (not in a bad way) then I overhear bits and pieces of Zetsu-san's and Kakuzu-san's conversation-" Iaf stopped when she saw Tobi stiffen beside her, choosing to ignore it she continued "and in English (obviously) when the teacher told Tayuya-san and I to either stop talking or share with the rest of the class what we were talking about, I decided to say what we were talking about but Tayuya-san put her hand over my mouth and said we'd stop, I don't get it something is wrong with people today" she said with another sigh.

"What were you and Tayuya-san talking about?" Tobi asked.

"My first day and my friends, mostly you guys though, she said she found you interesting so she asked me what I knew about you guys, I told her that I didn't know much but Hikari might because she pays lots of attention to people I interact with"

"Why?"

Iaf stiffened "uh…no reason, just over protective I guess" Iaf laughed nervously.

"Iaf-san I'm worried about you" Tobi stated, Iaf looked at him with shocked eyes before she looked down sadly "even though they don't look like it the Akatsuki are worried about you too" he added, Iaf didn't look up "everyone seems to be worried about me lately and no one will tell me why!" Iaf cried out looking at Tobi with watery eyes "Tobi, no offence but I'm glad your wearing a mask because I don't think I could stand people staring at me with wired looks and me not even knowing why" she said looking down again, Tobi sighed "do you want me to tell you why everyone's worried about you?" he asked, Iaf turned her head towards Tobi but didn't look up at his mask, she opted to look at his feet "you know why?" she asked "yer I do" Tobi replied.

"You didn't speak in third person" she stated with a small smile "eh! Tobi didn't?!" Tobi exclaimed, Iaf let out a small laugh "no, anyway please Tobi tell me why everyone is acting wired around me" Iaf begged, Tobi nodded "it's because of Iaf-san's new friends" he said.

"New friends?" Iaf asked confused, Tobi nodded "yer the Sound group" Iaf scowled "argh, what the hell is the Sound group?" she growled, Tobi looked at her and Iaf could just see his shocked face behind his mask "if you say 'you don't know?' I'll kick your ass" Iaf warned, Tobi laughed nervously "well you know Tayuya?" Tobi asked, Iaf nodded "do you know any of her friends" he asked, Iaf looked confused "friends? …oh you mean the bunch of people I bumped into this morning, Tayuya was one of them… there was Kabuto, Sakon, Ukon and a few others but I didn't get their names" Iaf explained, Tobi nodded slowly "that's the Sound group" he said with a sigh.

"Tayuya didn't mention that" Iaf commented.

"That would be because she doesn't want you to know that her group id the schools bad group" Tobi said, Iaf looked at him "what?!"

"The Sound group hates the Akatsuki and Konoha groups, well basically they hate the whole school, they always cause harm and trouble to students, please Iaf-san stay away from them" Tobi begged, Iaf stood up shocked "what are you talking about?! Tayuya has been nothing but nice to me, I thought you were my friend but you can't even accept my other friends!" Iaf growled, Tobi scrambled up "b-b-but Tobi's worried about Iaf-san's safety, Tobi's a good boy he looks out for his friends" he said all hyper ness gone.

"No, Tobi is a bad boy who I can't trust to be happy with my other friends!" and with that Iaf ran off leaving Tobi standing there.

{Tayuya's POV}

Tayuya leaned against one of the doorframes leading to the school building, she watched as Iaf ran away from Tobi, she smirked and walked back to the Sound groups table.

"Iaf just had a major fight with an Akatsuki member" she said sitting down.

"Well the Akatsuki are probably going to keep an eye on us for a while" Kabuto stated, Tayuya shrugged "what do you think Kimimaru?" she asked, Kimimaru looked over at Kabuto and Tayuya "well I don't think they'll make a scene because from what I've heard here and there around the school is that they really like this girl and I don't think they want to lose her by picking fights with us, Tayuya what did she say in English?"

"She said that she didn't know much, but someone else, Hikari I think, would know more because she pays more attention to people who interact with Iaf.

I think if we can talk to this Hikari we can find out what we want to know" Tayuya explained, Kimimaru nodded.

Suddenly one of the cafeteria doors slammed open and everyone turned to see Tobi running towards the Akatsuki table, when he got there he started waving his hands around frantically while saying something to his friends.

"Wonder what that's about?" Kabuto asked, Tayuya smirked "he's probably telling them about his fight with Iaf-"

"Wait, the member Iaf had a fight with was Tobi?" Sakon asked.

"The hyperactive idiot who's all sunshine and lollipops?" Ukon added, Tayuya nodded "yep, that's the one-"

_**Ding dong ding dong**_

"Okay Tayuya keep up the good work, we almost have her" Tayuya nodded and left "Sakon and Ukon I want you two to get on her good side, do anything, be nice, apologize for yelling this morning, anything" they nodded and left after Tayuya "Jirobo and Kidomaru she doesn't know you so keep an eye on the other groups and Kimimaru can you keep an eye on Iaf, I'm going to do some research on our new friend Iaf Aros, for some reason she sounds familiar" Kabuto explained, at the entrance to the cafeteria black hair flew around as the person standing there turned and walked away.

**A/N: I know it sounds a bit wired at the beginning and I'm sorry.**

**For all the Tobi fan's I'm really sorry about the fight, I like Tobi but I had to put this in and for all the people who think I put the fight with Tobi in because he lost the competition is wrong, I had written this before the comp ended, R & R.**


	14. Hikari's stand

_**Chapter 14: Hikari's stand**_

Hearing the bell Iaf snapped out of her daze and noticed she was leaning against her locker, sighing she pushed herself off her locker and slowly walked to class.

When she neared the classroom she saw the rest of the class there including Itachi and Sasori who were talking to two people _'shit, two! What god hates me? I fight with one and I get two in return, at least Tobi isn't one of them I don't think I could face him right now…but I do need to apologize' _Iaf thought as she waited for the teacher.

"Iaf-san?"

Iaf looked up to see Sasuke looking at her confused with Gaara and Shikamaru beside him "what's wrong?"

"I had a huge fight with Tobi and said some things I shouldn't have and now I think he hates me" she replied, her head hung as she thought over the fight.

She looked up at the Akatsuki members, they weren't looking her way but she could tell by the way they were standing that they were listening in.

"Nah, don't worry about it" Sasuke said catching Iaf's attention again "I don't think hate is in that guys system"

Iaf perked up at this "really?"

Sasuke nodded "yep, but what was your fight about?" he asked "it was about me being friends with Tayuya, he said that she hated the other groups and that she's a bad person but she's been nothing but nice I don't know what to believe, I-I just snapped at him and ran off before he could say anything else, why would he tell me that?"

"Because it's tr-"

"Hey Iaf-san!" someone called out from behind her, Sasuke's and Shikamaru's eyes widened as Iaf's eyes narrowed and changed to silver.

"What?!" she growled, turning around to face Sakon and Ukon (the ones who called out to her obviously).

"We have a bone to pick with you" Ukon said.

"Great, well Iaf isn't here at the moment so leave a message and fuck off" Hikari growled turning around, Sakon and Ukon looked at each other with confused looks before turning back to her.

"We heard that you had a fight with the Akatsuki idiot" Hikari stopped walking away and everyone could have sworn the temperature dropped, the Akatsuki members were glaring at Sakon and Ukon while Sasuke and Shikamaru were inching away from Hikari who was trembling (Gaara just stood there).

She whirled around and stormed up to Sakon and Ukon "what the hell did you call my friend you sissy lip-stick wearing bastards?!" she yelled clenching her hands, they took a few steps back as she continued "he is better then you girly-looking piss heads ever will be, so don't call him an idiot when you two are clearly worse then that"

"What did we tell you!? We are not girly!" They growled, Hikari smirked "and I'm a princess" she said _'well technically Iaf is the princess but they don't need to know that' _she thought.

"You brat, I wanna punch your lights out" Sakon growled "well, what's stopping you?" Hikari asked with a smirk, Sakon growled "nothing!" he pulled back his fist but Ukon stopped him the same time Sasuke, Shikamaru and Gaara stood in front of Hikari, Ukon whispered in Sakon's ear and Hikari listened in "so why does Kabuto want you to be nice to me?" she asked with an innocent face, they looked at her shocked "how did you hear what I said?" Ukon asked.

"You were practically yelling" she replied.

"I didn't hear anything" she heard Sasori whisper "what do you mean?" she asked tuning towards him "he was as loud as a blowhorn"

"Now I know I wasn't loud, so how did you hear me?" he asked "I'll happily explain it another time" Hikari replied smiling, she turned around and faced Sakon and Ukon "and you two! Stay away from Iaf unless you want to know the true meaning of agony, got it?!"

"Hikari!" someone shouted and grabbed Hikari's arm, she turned and looked at Sasuke "what?" she growled as Sasuke pulled her away from the two sound members.

"Shikamaru opened the classroom, come on" he said "but I was about to beat the living shit out of them, they may fool Iaf but they don't fool me, ya hear that? You don't fool me one little bit so stay away from Iaf unless you want me to kick your ass!" she shouted as Sasuke tried to pull her along to the classroom, getting nowhere he sent a pleading look at Shikamaru and Gaara.

"Calm down" Gaara said quietly but clearly "why should I?" she growled at him, Shikamaru sighed and walked over to them "look Hikari-san, if you keep shouting and swearing you'll get Iaf-san into trouble" he explained, Hikari stopped struggling "oh" she whispered, she turned to the boys "can you guys do me a favour?" she asked, they nodded "Iaf's been through more hell then you would think and she's still there, she needs friends she can trust, so please take care of my lil sis" she begged, then turned to the Akatsuki members "I know this may sound weird coming from me but please forgive Iaf for her rudeness towards Tobi, she regrets it and is to shy to bring herself to go and apologize" she said.

"Aren't you Iaf?" Sasori asked looking confused, Hikari blinked a couple of times before smiling "oops silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hikari Aros, I'm Iaf's twin sister" she explained with a smile.

"What?!" the Akatsuki members and two sound members shouted in unison "ask Tobi to explain, tell him he has Hikari's permission. I should go before the teacher gets here, though he's late" she added and turned to Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamaru "Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, please take care of Iaf for me" the boys nodded "good and if I hear or see that you let her get hurt, I'm going to kick your ass twice as hard as I'll kick theirs" she added jerking a thumb at Sakon and Ukon, Hikari closed her eyes and changed back to Iaf.

Iaf looked around to find everyone staring at her "um, why are you all staring at me?" she asked feeling a bit nervous "don't worry Iaf-san, come on Shikamaru opened the classroom so we can get in" Sasuke mentioned nudging her towards the door, Iaf nodded and walked into the classroom.

Iaf looked at the classroom clock to notice that only 15minutes had passed since the end of recess bell went "um, Iaf-san?" Shikamaru called out pulling Iaf from her thoughts "just call me Iaf" she told him, Shikamaru nodded "okay Iaf, is Hikari a violent person?" he asked, Iaf thought for a minute "umm… only when it comes to me, why?" she answered, Shikamaru shrugged "no reason"

The door opened again and the teacher came in "sorry I'm late class" he said "don't worry, we're used to it" Sakon and Ukon replied in unison.

"Right…" the teacher said sweat dropping "now I got told that I would have a new student today"

"I'm here" Iaf said meekly, the teacher looked at her and waved her over. When she was standing in front of him he handed her a book out of the box he had carried in with him "here ya go, this is your Japanese work book. I'm your Jap teacher Kakashi"

"I'm Iaf Aros" Iaf replied introducing herself "well Iaf sit wherever you want okay?" Kakashi told her, Iaf nodded and sat down at an empty table next to a window.

"Okay class today we are doing a book review on a random 300+ page story, I want you to read the story then do a book review on it. The book review has to be at least a page long" Kakashi instructed, the class groaned.

Kakashi handed out random books to each student, Iaf looked at her book it was titled 'Night of the Crystal Moon'.

'_Hmm never heard of it' _Iaf thought "we are doing this all week so I expect it back Tuesday next week, so don't rush it. I want you to read the book, do a draft then do your final" Kakashi instructed, sitting down at his desk he opened a book and started reading "are you doing a book review too Kakashi-sensei?" Iaf asked, Kakashi chuckled "no no, this is just for me to read while you work" he replied "you can begin now" he added, Iaf pouted and began to read.


	15. The book

_**Chapter 15: The Book**_

'_Not long ago, in a far country lived a princess._

_She was the prettiest in the land or so she was told by all the men. One day when she was playing at her family's lake she came across a boy sleeping against a tree at the edge of the lake, curious she walked over to him._

_Leaning over him, she slowly reached out to see if he was alright. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and the boy's eyes opened "ahhhh!!" the princess screamed pulling back, the boy shocked, let go of the princesses hand causing her to stumble back and fall into the lake._

"_Help me!" she yelled and the boy pulled her out, "are you okay?" he asked, the princess nodded "I'm fine, but who are you?" she asked._

"_Kyron" the boy replied "well Kyron, I'm Fraya" the princess said curtsying._

"_Nice to meet you Fraya, are you from around here?" Kyron asked, Fraya was surprised by the question but didn't show her surprise "yes I am, I take it you're not from around here are you?" she asked, Kyron shook his head "no why?"_

"_No reason" she replied with a smile._

Iaf closed the book with a snap earning a few glances from the rest of the class but she didn't notice she was deep in her thoughts _'this sounds like the first time I met __**him**__, I've only read about a quarter of the book (it's only as big as a CD case) yet it sounds like how I met __**him **__I wonder…'_

Iaf flipped to the back of the book and read the last page.

"_After not seeing his princess for over a week Kyron went in search of her and learned that the princess's family had sent her away to another country to keep them apart, in his rage Kyron attacked Fraya's family and seriously injured her father, the king._

_Kyron escaped the country and vowed to never stop searching for his love, he looked up to the moon and stars and said "my love for my princess will never die as long as there are stars in the sky and the crystal moon will light the way to my love"_

_And from that night on Kyron set off in search of his love with high hopes that they would see each other again._

"Okay, who wrote this?" Iaf whispered to herself angrily, she turned the book around and her eyes widened at the name _'he…he…he wrote a book about us, that bastard!' _she thought , slamming the book on the table (in hopes of destroying it) and grabbing paper and a pen to write her report on _'why must you do this to me… Kirin'_

Iaf felt someone tap her shoulder causing her to jump, she whirled around to see Sasuke and Gaara sitting at the table behind her but Gaara had his hand stretched towards her probably because he was the one to tap her "yes?" she asked.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara asked, Iaf looked at the ground "I don't want to talk about it" she replied "but-"

"Fine" Gaara said cutting off Sasuke's reply.

"Thanks" Iaf said turning around.

As she was finishing her book report she heard Sasuke pester Gaara "why did you do that?" he harshly whispered "everybody has something they wish to keep to themselves, if she doesn't want to talk about it we are not going to force her" Gaara replied "but remember that Hikari asked us to look after Iaf or else she kick our ass and I pre-"

_**Snap!**_

Iaf stood up, still holding the pencil she just snapped in half "Kakashi-sensei, can I go to the toilet please?" Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading and nodded "thank you" she grabbed the book report on her desk and handed it to Kakashi when she passed his desk "why are you giving this to me?" he asked, Iaf stopped at the door "because I'm finished" she stated, she heard a few 'huh's and 'what's.

"So you're telling me that you read a 300+ page book and wrote a two to three page book report in… 35 minutes?" Kakashi asked "yep" Iaf replied nodding "you can read it if you want" she added before leaving.

When Iaf entered the toilets she went to the sinks and splashed water on her face "damn it Hikari, why are you threatening my friends?" she growled as if expecting an answer "isn't Hikari-san your sister?" a voice asked causing Iaf to jump, she turned around to see a girl about her height and had blue hair pulled up into a bun standing at the door looking at her, Iaf recognized her as one of the people that was standing with Itachi and Sasori at the beginning of class "you're in my Japanese class aren't you?" the girl nodded "you're Iaf-san right?" she asked, Iaf nodded "can I ask you a question?" Iaf nodded again.

"That Akatsuki member you defended, why did you do it? Not many people in the school like the group" the girl told Iaf who sighed "because he's my friend and I will protect and defend my friends no matter what. You see I haven't had many friends before so I cherish the ones I have now, including my friends in the Akatsuki" Iaf explained, then turned to face the girl completely "no offence but who the hell are you anyway?" she asked, the girl smiled "that's right, I haven't introduced myself have I? Well my name's Konan" Konan replied.

"Konan… Konan, where have I heard that before?" Iaf wondered "I'm also in the Akatsuki" Konan informed her, Iaf clapped once "that's where I've heard it before, Tobi said that Pein and Konan weren't there when he introduced me to the rest of the Akatsuki… WAIT! You're that Konan?!" Iaf exclaimed taking a few steps back, Konan nodded "uh… why did you come here anyway?" Iaf asked "to ask you the questions, why did you stand up for Tayuya?" Konan asked, Iaf looked down "for the same reason I stood up for Tobi, she's my friend and my friends are like my family. When Tobi started saying those things about Tayuya I didn't know what to think so I just shouted angrily, but now I can't really talk to my friends and now he most likely hates me a-and I-I-I ju-just don't w-want to th-think about i-it" Iaf exclaimed bursting into low sobs, Konan moved forward and pulled Iaf into a hug.

Iaf's eyes widened in shock before she completely broke down, crying into Konan's shoulder Iaf barely heard the toilets door open. She felt Konan tense then tighten her grip on Iaf, Iaf still crying heard the door open and close as whoever entered, left.

Konan loosened her grip "is Tobi the one you think hates you?" she asked, Iaf nodded meekly "I-I just c-can't st-stand him ha-hating me" she chocked out "I felt s-so bad about our fight at recess and after what I said I-I don't blame him f-for hating me, but then when Sakon and Ukon s-started teasing Tobi I-I just got s-so mad and-"

"Iaf" Konan said cutting her off "Tobi doesn't hate you" she told her, Iaf's eyes widened "wh-what do you mean?" she asked.

Konan sighed "you may not know this but right after your fight with him, Tobi came to us and told us what happened then begged us to watch out for you thinking you wouldn't trust him around you" she explained "really?" Iaf asked "yep, he begged each of us until we accepted. Kisame and Deidara accepted straight away, next was Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Itachi, Pein accepted because he wanted to find out who had caught the Akatsuki's attention and me being his girlfriend accepted too, and Hidan… he flat out rejected"

"Surprise, surprise" Iaf muttered.

"Well he _very _reluctantly accepted after 15 minutes of Tobi's 'please, please, please' etc. and the others glaring at him, but I think some of the members are a bit annoyed with you for what you said and only accepted because Tobi was the one to ask but don't worry, give it a bit of time and they will forget about it" Konan reassured her, Iaf nodded "I think I better get to class, this is turning out to be a very long toilet trip" Iaf said walking towards the door, Konan smiled "you're right"

Iaf opened the door and let Konan out first before following, halfway back Iaf stopped "um Konan-san…?" she trailed off, Konan turned around "yes?" she asked "can you please not mention anything about what happened?" Iaf begged, Konan looked confused for a moment before nodding "thank you" Iaf said and continued walking to class.

When they entered the classroom Iaf immediately felt all eyes on her "why is everyone staring at me?" she asked Konan who was glaring at a random girl in the class "my guess is the girl that walked in on us told everyone what she saw" Konan replied, Iaf panicked "what? Nononononononononon-"

"Calm down, just ask your friends not to say anything and I'll ask mine and make sure the girl doesn't tell anyone else" Konan said patting Iaf's head "really?" Iaf asked looking up with sparkles in her eyes, Konan laughed and Iaf could have sworn he heard a few gasps "of course, you're my friend and friends look out for each other, right?" Konan replied "thank you" Iaf said giving her a quick hug before going over to the boys.

As soon as Iaf sat down she was interrogated "is it true you had a break down?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were sad?"

"What's going on between you and Konan?"

"Wh-"

"Stop!" Iaf said cutting them off "please one question at a time, now to answer your questions, Sasuke yes I did have a break down and Shikamaru the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to burden you with my problems" Iaf explained "and my relationship with Konan is just good friends, now any more questions?" she asked, Sasuke opened his mouth to bombard Iaf with more questions but Gaara spoke first "are you alright?"

"Yes thank you, I'm much better now" Iaf replied smiling.

_**Ding dong ding dong**_

"Time for our next class" Sasuke said as the boys got up "guy wait!" Iaf called out as she stood up "please don't tell anyone about me crying" she begged, the boys nodded and left.


	16. Cooking class

**Chapter 16: Cooking class**

Iaf walked down a corridor looking for her classroom, so far she had taken a wrong turn 3 times but a little help from her map and a random person also late, Iaf had found the right corridor leading to her classroom.

When she found the class she sighed and cursed whoever made the school so big, opening the door Iaf found only the teacher in the room "where is everyone?" she asked herself, the teacher looked up "who are you?" she asked, Iaf snapped out of her daze and looked at the teacher "um, my name is Iaf Aros and I'm the new student in this class… but where is the class?" she replied "the kitchen, where you are going, now I'm Anko your cooking teacher" Anko said, pointing to a door next to her desk.

Anko got up and walked to the door with Iaf following, when she opened the door she called out to the rest of the class "oi maggots, this girl here will be joining our class so be nice" Anko moved out of the way and Iaf stepped into the kitchen "Iaf-chan!" she heard someone shout and looked around to see Naruto waving at her with Hinata, Sakura and Choji next to him "so you know this girl… great you can look after her" Anko said slightly pushing Iaf towards them.

"O-okay" she stuttered as she walked over to them "hi guys" she greeted when she stood next to Sakura and Hinata "Iaf-chan, what happened at recess?" Naruto asked "it's hard to explain…" Iaf replied trailing off "th-that's okay y-you don't have t-to tell us i-if you d-don't want to" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh I'll tell you but only when I find an easier way to explain it" Iaf replied "okay" Naruto said with his usual grin "we were only worried about you" Sakura added.

"Alright maggots, gat into your usual pairs and start making whatever's on your list that I'll put on your desk" Anko ordered.

Anko walk around to the desks and put a piece of paper on each one, when she got to Iaf she stopped "you work with the girls for now" she told her "okay" Iaf replied as Anko continued her round, Sakura pulled her over "how good are you at cooking?" she asked in a hushed whisper "uh… good, why?"

"We suck" Sakura stated "oh, well I'm sure that whatever is on the sheet won't be too bad" Iaf said and grabbed the sheet, she looked at it and read out loud "your task is to make something that is from another country, good luck and don't pick something that does not require the oven!" Sakura and Hinata dropped their heads in despair "we're doomed!" they complained in unison "I know! Let's make Hamburgers" Iaf said and watched as the two girls looked up at her in confusion "make what?" they chorused "Hamburgers" Iaf repeated "what are Hamburgers?" Sakura asked "I'll show you I ate a lot of these when I was in Australia" Iaf replied as she grabbed a packet of minced meat, some lettuces, tomato, a block of cheese and a bag of six rolls before she put them down on the desk "now Hinata, can you use a knife?" Iaf asked as she put the lettuce and tomato in the sink then turned the tap on "y-yes" Hinata replied, Iaf opened one of the cupboards that was at her legs and found a chopping board and some pots and pans "great then can you please cut the tomato into slices and then shred the lettuce, Sakura can you please cut the cheese into slices and when I ask can you put a pan onto the stove and turn the stove on high?" Iaf asked which sounded more like orders "yes ma'am!" Sakura and Hinata said and saluted, Iaf turned around with a confused look on her face before they all giggled "hey, can we try some of what your making when you're finished Iaf-chan?" Naruto asked from the desk behind them "sure Naruto there will be six so there is enough for one each and one for the teacher when we have to show her what we made" Iaf replied as she handed Hinata the tomato and lettuce.

When Iaf had almost finished making the patties she called out to Sakura "alright Sakura I need the pan on the stove"

"Okay" Sakura replied and got the pan out before setting it out on the stove and turning in on "is there anything else?" Sakura asked "in few minutes you need to put some cooking oil on the pan" Iaf replied "b-but we d-don't have any" Hinata told her "then ask another group if we can borrow theirs" Iaf said without looking towards them "Hinata can you do it please?" Sakura asked as she started putting the cut up ingredients on the plate "al-all r-r-right" Hinata replied as she looked around to see who had cooking oil before walking off.

Iaf had started making the patties into their round shape when Hinata came back "I g-got some o-oil" she said "cool can you put some in the pan please?" Iaf asked "how much?" Hinata asked, Iaf turned around and walked over "just put some in a circle going inwards, you know like a spiral" Iaf told her as she motioned with her finger "like this?" Hinata asked as she poured the liquid onto the pan "yep just right" Iaf said and went to pick up the patties to put on when Hinata interrupted her "can I please put them on Iaf-chan?" she asked "sure, I'll return the oil while you do that, just make sure to spread them evenly" Iaf told her "now where did you get this oil from?" she added "the desk at the b-back on the right s-side" Hinata told her, Iaf looked over at the desk to see the backs of two people "okay thank you Hinata" Iaf said and walked over to the desk "um, excuse me?" Iaf spoke up when she reached the desk, the two people turned around and Iaf nearly dropped the bottle of oil "K-Konan-chan!" she exclaimed quietly "what am I invisible?" Kisame complained from next to Konan "oh sorry" Iaf apologized "I take it you are here to return that" Konan said pointing to the bottle "oh yes, thank you for letting our group borrow it, the hamburger patties would have stuck to the pan if we didn't use oil" Iaf said holding it out "the Ham-a-what?" Kisame asked as Konan took the bottle from Iaf "Hamburger patties, I'm teaching Hinata and Sakura to make Hamburgers and…. Oh crap, I need to go I'll talk to you later" Iaf said before she ran over to her desk, grabbed a spatula and flipped the burgers to see that they were nearly burnt. Iaf sighed "lucky I remembered on time" she said before turning around to Sakura and Hinata who had confused looks on their faces "I forgot to tell you that you had to flip them or they'll burn" she explained.

A few minutes later Iaf put the patties onto the rolls and took one of them to the teacher in the other room "Anko-sensei, we're done" she said as she closed the door to the kitchen, Anko "well what did you make?" she asked "Hamburgers" Iaf replied as she put the Hamburger she brought with her down on the table "oh I think I've heard of this once from a buddy of mine who traveled around the world" Anko told her before taking a bite from the hamburger "not bad, not much had to be done but you did well with the limited resources you had…" Anko trailed off as she wrote stuff down in her book _'we had limited resources?' _Iaf wondered "your group is you, Hyuuga-san and Haruno-san right?" Anko asked "who?" Iaf questioned, Anko sighed "Hinata and Sakura" she said "oh! Yes they are my teammates" Iaf replied "okay well considering everything you've done to make this, the right amount of time to make it and how good it is you and your group gets an A-, good job" Anko told Iaf who bowed "thank you Anko-sensei" she said before walking back into the kitchen.

When Iaf got back to the desk Sakura and Hinata crowded her "so, how did it go?" Sakura asked "we got an A- which I think is good" Iaf replied "what! An A-!" Sakura exclaimed while Hinata just looked shocked "what?" Iaf asked "Anko-sensei has never given out that high a score before" Sakura told her "really?" Iaf questioned "y-yes the highest s-she's ever given out before i-is a B" Hinata replied.

Iaf shrugged "well let's eat anyway" she said making her own hamburger, the girls nodded "hey, what about us?" Choji asked "hurry up and get it then" Iaf scolded playfully, the boys rushed over and quickly made theirs before scurrying back "thanks Iaf-chan" they chorused "that's okay but how is your food coming?" Iaf asked as she started cleaning up the bench "good we've almost finished" Choji told her as Naruto ate his hamburger "cool let's hope you do well" Iaf replied.

15 minutes later class ended and everyone was exiting the classroom "a C?" Naruto said glumly "well, Anko-sensei is tough" Sakura said trying to cheer him up "Naruto, what can you cook" Iaf asked "Raman" he replied "…anything else?"

Naruto shook his head and Iaf sweat dropped "why am I not surprised?" she muttered to herself and after saying bye to her friends she headed off to her locker to put her stuff away.


	17. An eventful lunch

**Chapter 17: An Eventful Lunch**

As Iaf headed to the cafeteria she got a sudden feeling that something bad was going to happen during lunch but shrugged it off as she walked through the doors, Naruto bounded up to her "hey Iaf will you sit next to me today?" he asked, Iaf looked at him confused "uh, sure but why did you bound up to me to ask?" she asked him as they walked over to the table "because I wanted to ask you before you got there and because Sasuke's being a teme and I want you to sit between us so I can talk to you and so I'm not next to him" Naruto rambled on, when they reached the table Naruto sat her down before jumping into the seat on her right. Everyone looked at them "what? Sasuke was being a teme so I asked Iaf-chan if she could sit between us" Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact voice and Iaf giggled as everyone sweat dropped.

After a few minutes of talking to Naruto Iaf put her hands to her head and closed her eyes "I'm not that annoying am I?" Naruto asked "oh no Naruto, Iaf just gets a sharp pain in her head when I take over but the amount of pain varies every time" Hikari answered opening Iaf's eyes to show everyone the silvery gold colour "Hikari? Why did you come out?" Sakura asked "I have a few things to take care of… oh and before I forget…" Hikari turned to Sasuke and slapped him up-side the head "oi what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head "for breaking your promise and you two are lucky I'm not coming over to hit you" she replied while pointing and glaring at Shikamaru and Gaara "now if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of" she added before walking over to the Sound table "now just incase these dumbasses didn't tell you, you do one thing to hurt Iaf and you won't live long enough to become an adult" she told them and everyone but Sakon and Ukon (who were trying not to look in her general area) stared at her in confusion "uh, Iaf?" Kabuto questioned "wrong, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hikari, Hikari Aros. Iaf's twin sister" she replied with an evil grin "well Hikari, nice to meet you" Kabuto told her masking his surprise well "but we would never hurt Iaf-san, she is our friend-"

"Don't lie to me, you asshole!" she yelled, slamming her fist onto the table and ignoring the rest of the student body that seemed to go quiet "Iaf may be naive enough not to notice your true intentions, but I'm not. One hair on her head hurt, one tear shed or any emotional damage and I'll give you a death so gruesome even the devil would fear me" she warned them and straitened up before adding "oh and if you think I'm bluffing just know that I have two assassins on speed dial" she said before walking away, she grinned knowing that she just had the best fun this week and okay maybe she lied about the assassins part, after all they were ex-assassins and now bodyguards for her mother.

She walked over to the Akatsuki table "hi" she said and walked over to Konan "Konan-san thank you so much for helping Iaf like you did, I can never talk to her so it kills me inside when she's like that. I'm greatly indebted to you" she said bowing "oh it was no problem, really" Konan replied with a small smile "still I thank you" Hikari said before turning to Tobi "Iaf is really sorry about recess but she is to shy and thinks you hate her to come and say it herself" she told him, Tobi shook his head "no Tobi should be sorry, Iaf-chan told Tobi her story yesterday. Tobi should have realized that she would be defensive of her friends, I should have realized" he said clenching his fist "hey don't let it get ya' kid, there are a few rules when dealing with Iaf 1. never get her angry or you'll have to deal with me or her very rare anger streak and 2. if you're a friend or enemy never say or do anything bad about her friends" she told them "and my rules are always expect the unexpected and never hurt Iaf or the next thing you'll know is your ether in the hospital or at the bottom of the closest water sorce… not that I'm threatening you or anything" she added laughing while everyone gave her a look that said 'sure sounds like you did'.

"Do you mind explaining to us your presence?" Sasori asked and Hikari stopped laughing "oh right that" she said with a scowl, she opened her mouth to speak when the cafeteria doors slammed open and a voice shouted out "can anyone tell me where Iaf Aros is?"

Hikari froze at the familiar voice, she slowly turned her head to the doors to see two guys standing there with Shadow who looked down at her feet "holy mother of fuck" she said quietly that only the Akatsuki heard her "who are they, un?" Deidara asked, Hikari glared at the two, her aura emitting killing intent "people who shouldn't be here" she gritted out before walking out into the middle of the cafeteria "Iaf's not here right now pretty boy" she said smirking.

One of the boys glared while Shadow and the other boy snickered, the one Hikari insulted stomped forward "what the hell have I told you about calling me that?" he growled "oh, I actually know this one" she said excitedly "the first time I called you that you said 'hey you short ass, call me that and I'm going to tie you up and drop you in the middle of the ocean' and then after I kept calling you that afterwards you always said 'I told you not to call me that, keep doing it and I'm going to cut off your tongue and drown you' that's about right" she told him grinning "why you little smartass" the boy growled "Sorrow, calm down. We're here to take her home" the other boy beside Shadow said "WHAT?" Hikari shouted, Shadow ran towards her "I'm so sorry Hikari-sama, they just showed up at the house without any warning" she cried as Hikari hugged her "Nat! How could you make your girlfriend cry like this?" she accused angrily, Nat looked shocked "I-I didn't mean it!" he replied taking a step towards them "don't take another step" she ordered "Kiba! Please take Shadow outside" she said, Kiba jumped up and ran over to them before leading Shadow outside "now that Shadow's outside care to explain why the hell you're here when your suppose to be at home guarding my so called mother in _another_ country" she said "yes well your mother sent us here to look after Iaf an-"

"That bitch!" she shouted "in the hall" she ordered the two boys and stormed past them, Sorrow and Nat followed quickly, as soon as the doors closed everyone felt like dreaming "what the fuck was that?" Hidan asked as Naruto and the others ran over to the cafeteria doors to listen in "what idiots, why would they even try?" he scoffed and turned back round to see the table with a few people less "what the?" he turned back to the doors to see Tobi, Deidara, Kisame and Konan walk through one of the side doors "Hidan go with them and keep them out of trouble" Pein ordered "what? Why me?" Hidan protested "because I said so, no go" Pein replied, Hidan scowled before standing up and storming out of the room.


	18. A Secret Revealed

**Chapter 18: A Secret Revealed**

Hikari waited 'til Nat and Sorrow had caught up with her before sighing "why are you here?" she asked "we told you, we're here because your mother sent us" Sorrow replied "I know that!" She yelled then took several deep breaths to calm herself down "why are you here at this school?" she asked "your mother knows that you are stubborn and reckless as she puts it so we were sent here to make sure that you were staying inside the house like you were supposed to be and when we got to your house and found you gone we quickly came here after Shadow told us you were here" Nat explained "Hikari-chan why are you out like this when there is a mer-"

Hikari cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth and the other on her lips "shh" she said and closed her eyes "what is it brat?" Sorrow asked "I'm sure I heard someone"

Unknown to them everyone that was outside the cafeteria doors stiffened while the Akatsuki members on the other end of the hall did the same thing "well we did cause a bit of a scene so the other kids are probably in a bit of chaos wondering what the hell is going on" Sorrow replied "well they shouldn't be able to hear us and if they can, well you two aren't my favorite assassins for nothing" Hikari said, everyone listening in shivered.

"Ex assassins" Sorrow commented as Hikari took her hand away from Nat's mouth "isn't that a bit harsh, Hikari-chan?" he asked "no, nothing is too harsh for people who would try to use this information against Iaf, and Iaf will tell her friends when _I_ fully trusts them… Iaf already trusts her friends but with people like that sound group…" Hikari trailed off "Iaf's not allowed to say anything about that matter" Sorrow warned "so if it comes down to it, she won't, I will" Hikari replied "but what if they change their mind about Iaf knowing the danger they could be in" Nat wondered "I suppose your right" Sorrow said "I mean it's not like she can just say 'everyone I want you to know that I'm a dutchess and there is also a murderer out to get me but don't worry I mean he's only followed me to every other country I've tried to escape to' oh yes what a great thing to say"

"Sorrow if anyone heard that I will torture you very slowly so that you'll be begging for death" Hikari threatened, killing intent rolling off her like waves "I'm sorry, I forgot we were in a school" he apologized "don't worry Hikari-chan, if you find out that someone did overhear just tell us and we'll deal with it" Nat assured her "you'll kill them?" Hikari asked "no, we'll make them sign a contract to make them swear to secrecy, so if they tell anyone they will go to jail in your palaces dungeon"

"Revealing things again" Hikari warns him "oh sorry Hikari-chan"

"That's fine, look I'm going back before anyone decides to come out. You two go back to the house and we'll have a full conversation on this matter when I get back" Hikari replied "alright we'll get Shadow and go" Sorrow told her "if mother calls tell her I have a cold and can't come down" Hikari told Nat as Sorrow walked ahead of them.

When they walked through the doors Hikari immediately felt eyes on her and looked around to see half the student body looking at her "what?" she asked and everyone turned away except for everyone at Naruto's table, she stared at them questionably but looked away when Sorrow came in with Shadow and Kiba behind him "alright we're leaving see you later Hikari-chan" Nat said giving Hikari a small hug before jogging over to Shadow who hugged him "see ya later Shadow, Nat, Pretty boy" Sorrow whipped his head around and gave her a death glare but Hikari just stood there waving innocently.

After they left Hikari let Iaf take control, Iaf looked around "what just happened?" she asked, Kiba who was next to her laughed "oh nothing really, Hikari-chan just wanted to take care of a few things, nothing bad." He told her "oh okay" Iaf replied and walked over to the others with Kiba "hi guys" she said with a big smile "hey Iaf-chan!" Naruto, Sakura and Hinata greeted, everyone else just stared at her "is something wrong?" she asked, her eyes flashing silvery gold for a few seconds before changing back "no, nothing" they said "a lot has happened today" Neji told her "we're just a bit tired" Shikamaru added "your always tired" Temari commented, earning a few laughs "what class do you have next?" Kankuro asked "um…" Iaf pulled out her timetable "something called Career study, what's that?"

"Career study is a class where you do studying on what you want to become and possibly get a school based work placement" Kankuro replied "oh… well I can't really become anything, my life is already laid out in front of me" Iaf said with a smile "y-you can a-at least look a-at some options, r-right?" Hinata asked "I guess it couldn't hurt to look" Iaf replied as the bell began to ring.

"Alright Iaf-chan your with Tenten, Choji and I for this class" Temari commented as everyone stood up "cool, well I have to run to my locker for a minute" Iaf replied walking to the cafeteria doors "okay, I'll we'll meet you at the Drama room" Tenten called out, Iaf nodded and left the cafeteria, on the way she noticed that a lot of people around her were staring at her _oh god, Hikari what did you do?! _She mentally screamed and walked a bit faster until she reached her locker, unlocking the locker Iaf sighed and laid her head against the bottom of it (one of those that are two lockers high) _I feel the stress of a mother _she thought before lifting her head up and grabbing her books, she closed the door and Tobi appeared next to her making he jump, dropping all her books "please don't do that" she said holding a hand over her heart "Tobi's sorry, Tobi didn't mean to. Tobi just wanted to come and say sorry about recess, Hikari-chan told Tobi that Iaf-chan were scared and couldn't come to Tobi so Tobi came to Iaf-chan" Tobi explained "oh, well I'm also very sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you, you were just worried about me and I over reacted" Iaf replied looking anywhere but Tobi "well, I better get to class so bye" she added and started walking away "Iaf-chan be careful" Tobi told her before disappearing around the closest corner.

Iaf sighed and continued on "really Hikari, you shouldn't try to fix all my problems" she said to herself and felt a great wave of protest hit her causing her to stop "wow that's never happened before" she commented putting a hand to her chest.

As she walked towards the drama room she felt as though she was being watched but noticed that it was none of the students _oh man, maybe it is stress _she thought with a light frown.

(Hiding nearby)

"Sorrow, why are we still here? We got told to go back to the house" Nat asked, Sorrow snorted "like I would listen to that runt, and besides if Iaf is really going to this school we need to keep an eye on her" he replied, Nat sighed "at least we sent Shadow home, I have the feeling she's going to be a bit emotional for the next few days" he said "well we did just about force Iaf's location out of her and made her feel like she betrayed her best and only friend" Sorrow explained "and by her boyfriend no less"

"You used to be her boyfriend!" Nat harshly whispered "yes well she was just too bland for me" Sorrow replied not facing his brother _liar! That's not the reason. _Nat thought sadly.


	19. Career Choices and a Plan

**Chapter 19: Career Choices and a Plan**

Iaf laughed as she listened to Temari's ramble on about her house life "I mean come on, I have to share my house with my two brothers and one of them is a pig-"

"Kankuro?" Tenten asked, Temari nodded "I'm always cleaning up after him, Iaf what it like living alone?" she asked, Iaf blinked "oh I don't live alone I live with my best friend, her name is Shadow" she told them, everyone stared at her "what?" she asked "you never mentioned a best friend, so tell us… who is this Shadow?" Tenten asked as they leaned in, eager to her about the girl from lunch "well Shadow was an orphan I met when I was young, I felt sad for her 'cause she didn't have a family like I did so I went over and talked to her, she was really sweet and kind so after a while I begged dad to take her in, he agreed and we took her home" _only to make her my maid _"and we have lived together since. To be honest I never really got out of the house much so Shadow is my closest and only friend from home" Iaf explained, there was a silence "oh poor Iaf-chan" a voice cried from behind her, Iaf jumped a few feet into the air and turned around to see Tobi, the orange-haired Akatsuki member that she thinks is the one called Pein and also Kakuzu "T-Tobi please n-never do that again" she said holding a hand over her heart "but Iaf-chan only has one friend at home" Tobi complained, Iaf laughed "I did but now I have four-" a pained look came over Iaf's face "I-I mean three" she said with a fake smile, no one said anything "there is also two other orphans that we brought home a couple of years after Shadow, they were two boys named Sorrow and Nat" Temari, Tenten and Choji flinched at the name of the two boys they had seen, Iaf didn't notice "they aren't here though because they are at home working for my mum's… business, so I doubt you'll meet them" _oh we doubt that _the others thought "so Iaf-chan, what would you like to be when your older?" Tobi asked, Iaf blinked in surprise "oh uh… I don't know I-I never gave it any thought" she told him "you're an awesome cook" Choji commented "she is?" Temari asked "yes she made these awesome things called hamburgers in cooking" he told them "they were amazing"

"So maybe a cook?" Tenten suggested "I don't know, I mean I like cooking but I can't see myself doing it all the time" Iaf replied "well just give it a little thought, think of something you really like and see if there is a job that is with that" Temari explained "and Tobi will be here if Iaf-chan needs him" Tobi told her as he walked over to one of the desks with Kakuzu "we'll be over here if you need us Iaf-chan" Tenten commented pointing to a corner where Choji was already sitting on the floor "okay thanks" she replied and half turned to see the orange haired boy standing next to her still "is there something you need?" she asked.

The boy nodded "my name is Pein, I'm the leader of the Akatsuki. I just wanted you to know that until I can trust you, I'll be keeping an eye on you" he told her, Iaf smiled "I understand, as long as I don't feel like I'm being stalked I'm fine with that. So it was nice to meet you Pein" she replied then walked over to the teacher who had just walked in "ahh, you must be my new student" the man said. Iaf nodded _this guy sends chills down my spine _she thought "my name is Iaf Aros sir" she introduced herself.

"I'm Orochimaru, now do you have a job you would like to do?" Orochimaru asked, Iaf thought for a moment then nodded "yes I do sir" she told him "then you will need to go to the library and check out a few books for research on that subject" Orochimaru explained "and when you get back, I'll have a sheet of questions you can fill out"

"Alright" Iaf left and walked down the hallway "now where's the library?" she asked herself as she pulled her map out of her pocket "now if I exit the door at the end of the hall here, it should be across the courtyard" she said to herself and walked towards the door.

Once she opened it she spotted a brown bricked building that had a small plaque on it that said 'Library' "I guess that's the place" she mumbled and put the map away.

As she entered the library she noticed there was a class in there, so she quietly slipped through the front door "can I help you?" she turned to see a black haired man sitting behind a deck near the door "hi I just started my Career study class and I needed some books on my job choice" she explained "oh so you're the new student, well I'm Izumo and around here somewhere is Kotetsu. We both look after this place and will help you with any of your booking needs" Izumo told her, Iaf smiled "thank you, where can I find the non-fiction section?" she asked, Izumo pointed over to the other side of the library "just over there, there are little nametags that will tell you where the different subsections are" he informed her "thank you, ah do I walk around this class?" Iaf wondered, Izumo shook his head "nah the class is only on free reading time so walk right through" he told her, Iaf nodded and gave a smile "thank you for your help" she said and began to walk through the class "Iaf-chan?" Iaf looked to her left and saw that the table she was passing had Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru sitting at it "oh hi guys" she greeted them "why are you here?" Sakura asked "I need to find books for my career choice" Iaf explained "what did you choose?" Shikamaru asked "a vet" Iaf answered "wh-why did y-you choose that?" Hinata wondered, Iaf smiled and sat down "well… I really love animals, cats are my favourite, and I really hate it when their injured, it makes me feel sad for them and I want to be able to do whatever I can for them" Iaf explained "that's understandable" Shikamaru replied "it's a great choice" Sakura added, Hinata nodded "thanks, now I need to get by books, so I'll see you later" Iaf said then moved away from the three as she moved to the bookshelves that held the non-fiction books, flicking through the books she found a couple that held information about animals but found nothing good until she came across a book that was really thick "wow that's a big book, '_everything you need to know about animals and more_' well with the size of this book it should be helpful" she said then grabbed it with both hands and pulled it out, swaying a bit under the weight Iaf steadied herself then started walking back to the front desk "I-Iaf?"

Moving the book so she could see, she looked to see Tenten standing in front of her "Tenten? Why are you here?" Iaf asked as they walked to the desk "I was sent to see what was keeping you" Tenten replied, Iaf frowned "what do you mean? I haven't been that long" she commented, Tenten shook her head "you've been here for over ten minutes" she replied, Iaf blinked in surprise "r-really? I must have lost track of rime while looking for a good book" she muttered to herself "Iaf? Are you really going to read that book" Tenten asked looking at the book that was almost 20cm wide, Iaf looked at the book then at Tenten and nodded "shouldn't take any more than a week" Iaf told her as she placed the book on the front desk not noticing the surprised looks on Kotetsu and Izumo's faces.

After checking the book out Iaf and Tenten walked back to class "so you like animals?" Tenten asked seeing the title on the book Iaf was holding, Iaf nodded with a smile "I love them, though some not so much" she told her with a small laugh. Tenten smiled "so you going to aim to do this job?" she asked, Iaf looked at the sky with a small frown "I really hope I can" she said turning her gaze to Tenten "I really want to help animals, so I'm going to work my hardest to become a great vet!" she added with a big grin, Tenten nodded also grinning "then we'll help"

_(Behind some bushes near the girls)_

"What was that? The girl wants to be a vet?" Sorrow wondered, Nat nodded "that's what it sounded like to me" he replied "but she can't, she's the heir to the title of 'Dame of Shirani' she won't have time for anything else" Sorrow commented, Nat gave him a sad look "but that doesn't mean she can't try… Sorrow you know what it was like to have no future- and before you say anything, having your life planned out for you is no future… so can't we try and help her out, she is our friend" Nat explained, Sorrow had a pained look on his face "I guess I understand, we'll try and talk to Dame Afina to get her to agree to Iaf coming to this school, I won't say that she's already attending it but… I think I have an idea" Sorrow waited until the girls had gone into the building then stood up and walked off "a-ah Sorrow! W-We're supposed to b-be watching Iaf-san" Nat stuttered nervously, Sorrow gave him a half-smile "she'll be fine, she has lots of friends and if we want to help her, we'll have to complete my plan by the time she gets home" he explained, Nat gave a nervous frown but nodded and followed Sorrow back to the house.

_(In the Drama room)_

After being frightened by the teacher when she returned, Iaf sat down next to Tenten and opened the book she got "Iaf-chan, are you really going to read that?" Choji asked looking at the size of the book, Iaf nodded "I know it seems big but at least it will give me something to do at home as well" Iaf explained "Iaf-san?" Iaf looked behind her to see Orochimaru "yes Orochimaru-sensei?" Iaf wondered, Orochimaru held out a sheet, Iaf blinked at it and took it "uh… thank you?" she looked at the sheet to see it had instructions and questions "that sheet is your assignment, it basically asks that after a couple of weeks you will give a small presentation on what you've learned" Orochimaru explained, Iaf nodded with a smile "oh okay, thank you for explaining that for me" she said, Orochimaru nodded then walked over to two students who Iaf have seen in the Sound group but dismissed it as normal teaching stuff.

After the bell went Iaf gathered her book along with her workbook "this book is too heavy when I carry it with my workbooks so I'm going to drop it off in my locker before my next class" Iaf informed the others "oh Iaf-chan, what do you have now?" Iaf turned to see Tobi coming towards her with Pein and Kakuzu behind him "oh um… IT, it some computer class I think" Iaf told him "aww, Tobi's not with you then" Tobi complain, Iaf laughed "it's okay, we still have tomorrow but I have to cut this short. Sorry, it's just I want to run this to my locker before I go to class and I don't want to be late so I'll see you later" she explained, Tobi nodded "oh okay, Tobi's sorry for keeping then" he said tilting his head to the side, Iaf gave a small laugh "no it's fine" she said before leaving, when she got back to her locker Iaf put the book away along with her workbook and gave a big stretch before she grabbed a fresh workbook and closed her locker before looking at her map "it looks like the classroom is only a few hallways away" she said happily and walked off towards the classroom only to hear the second bell go "oh no, does that mean I'm late?" she wondered and picked up her pace.

When she arrived at the classroom nobody was outside, mentally cursing herself Iaf knocked on the door "come in" opening the door she saw the classroom was full of computers which the students were sitting at "ah you're the new girl right?" Iaf turned her head to see a man standing against the wall holding a book in his hands "uh yes, I'm Iaf Aros, sorry I was late I ha-"

"I know, now quickly sit down so I can continue" the man told her, Iaf blinked surprised but nodded and sat down next to Neji who was looking at her with a smirk "you shouldn't make being late a habit" he said, Iaf blushed "but I didn't mean to, I just had to put my books away" she explained, he nodded "I know" he said, Iaf gave him a frown "how does everyone seem to know why I was late?" she asked, Neji shrugged "maybe we can read your mind" he said smirking, Iaf blinked surprised "stop teasing the girl" Iaf looked past Neji to see Shikamaru with his head on the desk "hello Shikamaru" Iaf greeted with a smile. The boy waved "so how did you know what I was doing?" Iaf asked "the Akatsuki member, he told Asuma-sensei what you were doing when he call out your name on the roll" Shikamaru explained "Akatsuki member?" Iaf wondered, Shikamaru lifted his head and pointed to the other side of the room, Iaf followed his finger to see he was pointing to Kakuzu who was talking with Konan "oh… he must have over heard me when I told Tobi what I was doing" she said to herself "alright class, today we'll just do a simple newspaper assignment" Asuma told them, everyone started up their computers "newspaper assignment?" Iaf questioned "on the computer the teachers each have a file that the students can go in for work, in Asuma-sensei's file there's a file that has a word doc that we use for our single period" Neji explained as Iaf's screen came on, getting into the file Iaf opened up the word document "now what?" she asked "now you go onto the internet and find a news article, any type, and fill in the details on the sheet" Neji told her, Iaf nodded "thank you, Neji" she said with a smile then began her work.

_(At the house) _

"Yes my lady, I understand, we'll protect Iaf 'til the end" Sorrow said with a bow "I trust you'll do that Sorrow, I don't know why I'm saying yes but don't make me regret it you two" Afina replied "yes ma'am" Sorrow and Nat said in unison "now how's my daughter?" Afina asked "oh, the dutchess is asleep with a cold my lady, she accidentally left her bedroom window open last night, I'm sorry I didn't notice" Shadow apologized with a curtsy, Afina laughed "no it's fine, knowing that girl she wouldn't have let you see it" she told the girl "well I better go you three have a good day" she added before her image disappeared.

"This should make the both of them happy" Nat said with a smile, Shadow nodded her own smile widening "great but now we have to look after her twenty-four seven" Sorrow huffed, Nat grinned "if you have a problem with that why did you suggest the idea?" he asked, Sorrow lightly blushed and walked out of the room leaving the question unanswered.

_**A/N: Sorry ppl bad news. I finished year 12 this year and I had to give my laptop back to the school so next year I'll be laptopless and not be able to update regularly. I apologize and will try to update best I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and co. just the girls and Shadow Demons… and Momo.**_


End file.
